


Snowbowl

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna has been less than honest about the state of her love life.  When her family wants her new man brought home for Thanksgiving, Josh volunteers to fill in. But will 4 days with Donna's family have Josh running for cover or looking for something more permanent.





	1. Snowbowl

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Okay the standard disclaimers. The characters of West Wing belong to various people like Aaron Sorkin, Warner Bros. and NBC. They do not belong to me; I'm just borrowing them. Donna's family is mine. There are references to various episodes but I think the only actual spoilers are for ITSOTG and NOEL. Also there is reference made to a recent election anomaly (no not Florida) and I think I should add that no disrespect is intended toward Senator Carnahan from Missouri or her late husband Feedback is always welcome, but please just let me know me before re-posting. Thanks to L.A. for reading the various drafts. One last comment, I'm not sure how this got to be so long but to those of you who persevere to the end well, thanks

SNOWBOWL

> > > > > > By the Bondi Gargoyle

Washington DC

Nov 2nd

5:23 p.m. EST

"I need a man."

Josh Lyman paused mid keystroke and smirked to himself.

"Yeah Donna," he conceded, "I think we can agree on that"

"I'm serious Josh." Donna flopped into the visitor's chair "I have to go home at Thanksgiving."

"You know it drives me crazy when you switch topics mid-stream like that."

"I didn't"

"You went from- No never mind. Donna, I'm trying to work here."

"No you're not," she countered derisively. "You're playing Minesweeper"

Josh glanced from the screen to his assistant. "There is no possible way you can tell that from where you're sitting."

"This is the first time your plate has been clear all day and I know that the first thing you do is come in here and haul up Minesweeper."

"Its electronic meditation."

"It's a game, Josh, and a pretty bland one at that."

"Which reminds me, I used to have better games on my computer. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to them, would you?"

"I wiped them."

"Donna!"

"Josh you usually have what, eight minutes to play computer games? What are you going to play for eight minutes and get anywhere?"

"Age of Empires."

She didn't say a word; the look on her face made it unnecessary.

"It's meticulous," he protested.

"And at the rate you play, you'd complete one game in about eight and a half years, which, unless you have some secret plan to eliminate term limits, is longer than you have."

"When do you leave for Thanksgiving?" he asked hopefully

"Well given that it's the Second of November, not for a few hours at least. By the way you remember that you have a meeting with the Democratic Caucus up on the Hill in thirty minutes, don't you?"

"Yeah thanks." He shut his computer down and grabbed his coat.

"Aren't you even going to ask why I need a man for Thanksgiving?" Donna asked as they headed down the hall.

"Do you have the file on Jacobson?" he asked, studiously ignoring the topic of Thanksgiving.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Joshua, the fact that you're nervous about this meeting doesn't mean I've suddenly descended into incompetence."

"I'm not nervous!" he argued slightly louder than he meant to, given that they were now in the main lobby. He dropped his voice; "A bunch of Congressional Democrats, Democrats for gawd's sake, are not going to make me nervous. They're on our side"

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that Leo yells louder when you insult 'our side'?"

"I don't insult our side, that's Toby's gig." He smiled

"Is Toby going to this meeting?"

Josh puffed air into his cheeks, a gesture Donna had long since recognized as an admission of, albeit temporary, defeat.

"The Jacobson file is blue, the Macgregor file is red and the numbers for South Carolina are in the yellow file. And they're all in your briefcase, which is in your left hand."

"Jacobson blue, Macgregor red, S.C. yellow, briefcase; got it."

"Go get'em Tiger," she said encouragingly, straightening his tie.

"Thanks" Josh started toward the door then stopped and turned back to her. "Listen why don't you walk up to the Capitol with me and you can tell me about the Thanksgiving thing."

"Okay."

As they stepped out into the cold evening, Josh studied his assistant "You're wearing your coat."

"Yes."

"You knew I'd give in."

"Yes."

"Donna, just promise you'll never go work for the Republicans."

"We'll see," she said with mock solemnity. "I have to keep my options open."

"So you need a man for Thanksgiving. Isn't the traditional meal turkey?" He quipped then paused. Donna was looking at him with arched eyebrows "I realize some sexual content could be read into that but just don't, okay."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or just let me keep burying myself?"

Donna sighed, "My mom wants everyone home for Thanksgiving dinner"

"I thought she made that demand every year."

They had descended the White House steps and started along Pennsylvania Avenue toward the Capitol. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Donna noticed that Josh had automatically stepped around her to take the curbside. Her father did that, as did Leo, but Josh was the only man she knew of her own generation who ever made the gesture.

"She does." Donna returned her full attention to the conversation "I've just run out of excuses."

"What excuse did you use last year?" Josh glanced at the front of the late edition of the Post as they walked past a newsstand. "Donna?" he added when his assistant didn't answer right away.

"The shooting" she mumbled "I'm sorry, I know it was in bad taste but my mother...anyway I told her I was worried about you."

"At least you didn't lie to your mother," he said with a rueful smile, letting her know he wasn't offended.

Given his behaviour the previous winter, Josh was pretty sure that even in November, Donna had been worried about him.

"So this year your mother blindsided you and you have to go home. I could just refuse to give you the time off."

"I tried that angle, my mother said that if you were a jerk, she'd send Cougar and Dodge to convince you."

"What the hell are Cougar and Dodge other than fine products of the American car industry?"

"They're my second cousins; twice removed, thankfully. They're marines."

"And their names are Cougar and Dodge? Those are their actual first names? "

"I'm not sure. We're not really close but they are stationed at Norfolk and my mother uses them as a threat whenever she really wants something."

"So you're going home for Thanksgiving, I thought you liked your family."

"I do, well most of them, just not all at once."

"You'll go Wednesday afternoon and come back Sunday morning, it'll be four days. It won't be that bad" Josh tried to sound as empathetic as possible.

"Except for the small issue of my fianc"e."

Josh paused, "Do you have a fianc"e?"

"No."

"Okay cause I know sometimes I don't pay the closest attention but-"

"So you admit it"

"Let's stick to the topic of your non-fianc"e and leave my insensitivity out of it. Here I was giving you undeserved credit for not lying to your parents when actually-"

"Actually I lied to my sisters first. They were tag teaming me with three-way calling so I told them Doug and I were engaged but I hadn't found the right moment to tell them."

"Who's Doug?"

"My boyfriend."

"He's not real either is he?"

"No"

"Just checking. Didn't your family find it strange that you hadn't told them, unless of course Doug is an axe murderer doing time at Leavenworth."

"I told them I was waiting to do it in person when the whole family was together."

"Like at Thanksgiving?" Josh offered barely containing his amusement.

"So now do I not only have to go home, I need to take a suitable fianc"e so as to officially announce our engagement"

"Take Sam," Josh suggested after a moment. "Mothers love him He 's polite, employed and he flosses regularly."

"He's busy."

Josh stopped dead "You asked Sam first?"

"What do you mean 'first'?"

"You went to Sam before coming to me"

"Josh, the Democratic caucus."

"Oh they can wait. This is important. You have violated the 'Boss/Assistant Protocol.' You always come to me first. I mean this is just the start. First you're going to him with imaginary fianc"es and before you know it, its matters of state and trips to Hawaii and then its 'so long Josh, so long Kathy, hello Sam and Donna'."

Donna stared at him "You're cute when you're jealous, you know that? I didn't take it to Sam first; Kathy told me that he's spending Thanksgiving with Mallory and Leo. Okay? Is the 'Boss/Assistant Protocol' intact?"

"Made you smile though didn't I?"

"Does this mean you're taking me to Hawaii?"

"Not a chance. But I will offer you an all expense paid trip to a Congressional meeting room to watch me try and control Toby."

"As tempting as that is, especially when you hold it up next to, say, Maui, I have work I should get back to, now that we're sure the boss/assistant thing is safe."

"Okay, but take a cab back" Josh instructed

"Josh its an easy walk, we just-"

"Its dark out, I don't want you walking by yourself" he flagged down a cab and pressed a twenty into her hand " And I want change this time."

He held open the door.

"At least if I got kidnapped and sold into the white slave trade I wouldn't have to go home for Thanksgiving." She said half-heartedly as she got into the cab.

"Ah but how would I find the Whitcliffe file, which I'm going to need first thing tomorrow."

"You could try looking in your file cabinet under 'W' "

"Sounds too complicated. Guess you'll just have to stay in my employ for another day. I'll see you in a couple hours" He shut the door behind her.

"Oh so now I have to stick around 'til you get back." She called as the cab pulled away

"Always gotta have the last word." Josh declared smiling to himself and resumed walking.

7:40pm EST

"How about Toby?" Josh said a few hours later, as he tossed his briefcase and coat onto his chair.

"How about Toby what?" Donna followed him into his office, dropped the briefcase to the floor and handed him back his coat indicating the row of hooks pointedly. Josh took these gentle admonishments without notice or comment.

"How about Toby as your fianc"e?"

"You want me to take Toby home to meet my family?" Donna stared in disbelief.

"Not really I'd just like to keep him away from Congress even for a few days. What about Charlie? Or would your family...?" he left the question hanging

"My family are all pretty open minded. I think I'd get grief about the fact that he's six years younger than me than not the fact that he's black; but I assumed he'd want to be with his sister and Zoey."

"Yeah you really need someone who isn't attached."

"Someone who isn't Toby, and isn't attached."

"What about CJ?"

"I know you guys routinely ignore the fact that CJ's a woman." Donna pointed out "But I think my folks might notice."

"You said they were open-minded"

"Yeah but grandchildren are a pretty big playing card and I don't really want to get into a discussion on sperm banks with my father over the dinner table" "Getting back on topic" said Josh perhaps a tad to quickly. He turned away to look at something on his desk and hide the fact that he was blushing. "Hey what about Danny Concannon?"

"Are you suggesting I enlist a member of the press corps to assist me in a conspiracy of deceit?"

"You're right, bad precedent. Look Donna let me think on it. I'll find you the perfect guy. Perhaps one of our fine members of Congress."

"I think subjecting them to Toby and my family in one month is a bit much. Maybe Todd's free."

"No I'll find someone I promise."

Nov 22nd

2:13 p.m. EST

A week before Thanksgiving Josh still hadn't found anyone. It was time he realized, to go with the solution that had been staring him in the face, or rather in the mirror.

"Donna!" he hollered bringing her in from the bullpen

"What?" She seemed a little tense which Josh put down to her upcoming ordeal rather than his in ability to get up and call her at a civilized decibel.

"I think I've got this fianc"e thing figured out."

"Who? And don't say the Transportation Secretary. I know he's divorced and lonely but I've got my own problems."

As usual Josh allowed himself to be side tracked, at least momentarily. "How do you know that much about the personal life of the Trans Sec?"

"Cause he keeps asking me out."

"Does he indeed" Josh sat up straighter and Donna could see him gearing up for a fight.

"Josh, he's completely innocuous. Really"

"Yeah unfortunately, he 's pretty innocuous as a Cabinet Secretary too. The President's started baiting him again. So where were we? Your fianc"e. I've found a guy."

"Who?"

"Me"

"You?" Donna looked slightly unnerved

"Your overwhelming enthusiasm is heart warming"

"Have you thought about what this would mean? You would have to spend four days in Wisconsin pretending to be in love with me."

"I know."

"I'd rather have Sam."

"Donna!"

"It's going to be weird, Josh. I'd rather have Sam"

"We've established that's not going to happen."

"What if we did a trade. You have dinner with Leo and Mallory and I'll take Sam to Wisconsin."

"Much as I think at this point, both Sam and Leo might be happier with that arrangement, Mallory's not going to buy it."

"It's going to be weird Josh."

"It's only four days Donna, we've endured four days of weirdness before, we work in politics."

Donna still looked skeptical "What were you going to do for Thanksgiving?"

"I've been invited to join the First Family"

"Can you get out of that?"

"You can't believe how hard I've been trying." He whined mournfully "Even before your little situation came up."

"Well then I guess, providing the President doesn't charge you with treason, we're going to Wisconsin"

"Now there's an interesting point"

4:38pm EST

"Leo, do you have a minute?"

Leo looked up to see his deputy standing in the doorway. He smiled. Though Leo would never admit it, his regard for Josh was decidedly paternal. Of course having Josh as a surrogate son was a little like living with a high school senior, you never knew when he came through the door whether he'd tell you he'd made the honor roll or that he'd wrecked the car. Nevertheless Leo had never regretted taking Josh as his deputy. Well maybe just once or twice.

"What's up?"

Josh came in and closed the door

"I've got kind of a thing."

Leo frowned "I wish you guys would stop doing that"

"Which guys would stop doing what?"

"You, CJ, Sam, Toby. To you everything from the President making a bad joke in public to us scrambling the bombers is a 'thing'. It makes it a little hard to gage the severity off the top."

Josh said a silent prayer of thanksgiving that Leo was in a good mood.

"We have not scrambled the bombers and I will draft a memo asking senior staff to be more precise in their employment of the vernacular."

"Now you're talking like the ivy-league geek we know and love."

"Ivy league geek?"

"You make cracks about Michigan, they get back to me. You had a thing."

"Its about Thanksgiving. I need to be out of town for a few days."

"Which days?"

"Wednesday night to Sunday."

"Should be fine. Are you going to Connecticut?"

"Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin." Leo repeated, a thought he didn't like forming in his head. "Hang on, the President said you were joining him."

"That's just one of my problems."

"That's a pretty big one. What are the others?"

Josh took a deep breath "Leo, this is going to look like something, but it isn't. In fact it's something else entirely."

"Want to try that again with a few proper nouns, maybe some verbs, the odd adjective?"

"I'm going to Wisconsin for Thanksgiving with Donna."

"Josh!"

"This is what I was getting at. I know exactly what you're thinking and it's not the case. Her parents want to meet her fianc"e-"

"You and Donna are engaged?"

"Temporarily"

"How temporarily?" Leo demanded

Josh shrugged "For about four days. She made it up, Leo. Her family was hounding her because she doesn't date much, so she made up a guy. Only, now they want to meet him. I'm just trying to help her out. Its indicative of nothing except that maybe part of the reason she doesn't date is because I work her too hard." He mumbled the last part.

Leo studied him " Yeah okay. You'll have your phone. If something comes up I can always get you on a military transport."

"And the President?"

"You want me to talk to him, don't you?"

"Leo I don't want him to take offense but, well this time Donna needs me more than he does."

Josh looked so earnest, Leo found himself giving in

"I'll fix it with the President."

"Thanks Leo. Hey anything you want from Wisconsin? A two ton block of cheese perhaps?"

"Get out of my office, Josh."

8:19 p.m. EST

"You sure he's not making all of this up to get out of hearing my concise history of Thanksgiving" Jed Bartlet chuckled later that evening as his Chief of Staff explained Josh's plans.

"The concise history. Would that be the six hour version, Mr. President?"

"Nope the concise history weighs in at about three. Fits perfectly between pumpkin pie and the football."

"Sure if you eat at ten am."

They laughed with an easy familiarity that came of years of friendship.

"My next question, Leo, is: are we sure this engagement is just temporary?"

"I have no reason to suspect different."

"Pity" the President mused, " He could do a lot worse."

"She could do a lot better" Leo countered

"Come on, Leo I know you don't mean that"

"No I don't but if you try to make me admit it in front of him I'll deny every word."

"Still, I think it would be a good match."

"Sir, don't start playing Emma"

"Emma?" Jed regarded his friend with mock surprise

"The Jane Austen novel about a singularly unsuccessful matchmaker."

"I know the book, Leo, I just didn't think you read anything but policy memos and Zane Grey."

"Very funny."

"Still Josh and Donna."

"Don't start."

"Why not?"

"We don't have enough trouble without opening up the West Wing to a Republican led impropriety investigation."

"You make it sound like they're about to make love on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, Leo. I'm just saying they make a nice couple"

"And I'm just saying leave well enough alone."


	2. Snowbowl 2

Disclaimers in PT 1

SNOWBOWL cont

By the Bondi Gargoyle

"You make it sound like they're about to make love on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, Leo. I'm just saying they make a nice couple"

"And I'm just saying leave well enough alone."

Northwest Flt 6007 BWI-Milwaukee

Nov 28th

6:00 p.m. CST

"I booked a rental car." Donna declared after about twenty minutes of complete silence. Josh put down his book, reached over and began to eat the peanuts that she had opened but failed to ingest.

"Why do peanuts always taste better on airplanes?" he asked

"Because they only give you about six. Did you hear what I said?"

"That you rented a car."

"That's right."

"Okay. You know as much as Airforce One is actually more comfortable, I find I miss the peanut thing. "

"It's about an hour and a half drive to my parents place from the airport." Donna explained, refusing to be distracted by Josh's comparison of commercial and presidential air travel.

"Alright."

"You don't mind driving that far, in the dark?"

"No."

"Cause I thought it would be better if we had our own vehicle. Just in case."

"It sounds fine."

Another five minutes passed. Josh picked up his book again.

"I reserved a large one."

"A large what?"

"Car. Some big sedan."

"Okay."

"But it's snowed and maybe I should have asked for an SUV or something."

"Donnatella listen to me!" he commanded, slamming his book. " I've never seen you like this before. You need to relax before you implode."

"I know. I'm little freaked."

"You deal with the leaders of the free world on a daily basis."

"I don't have to eat Thanksgiving dinner with them."

Josh chuckled at his sudden image of the G8 and Donna around turkey and stuffing. She glared at him

"It's not funny Josh"

"No" he agreed trying to look serious. He took her hand "It will be fine. I promise. The car will be fine; the drive will be fine. We'll make sure there are chains in the trunk before we leave. I won't argue politics with your father. I'll remember I'm a dinner guest and not the Deputy Chief of Staff and say please when I ask your mother to pass me the gravy, of which I will definitely ask for seconds because its her specialty. Most importantly, I will not say anything bad about the Green Bay Packers despite the fact that this year their passing game sucks and my high school football team ran a better defense."

"Josh!"

"I'm just getting it out of my system."

"Do you remember who everyone is? We could go over it one more time"

"I've got it. Your dad is David and he just retired last year but he was a bank president-"

"Don't bring up the S'n'L scandals"

"Check. Your mother is Roberta, Berti to friends and she's a junior high principal-"

"Better steer away from the Education Bill."

"Donna, if you keep taking away topics at this rate, then by the time we get to the house they're going to think I'm a mute. Moving on to your brothers and sisters. Pete and Joanne are twins then Rick then Betsy, then you. Is that right?"

"Right."

"Trust me its all going to be fine."

Milwaukee, Wis.

8:03 CST

"It's not too late to back out." Donna noted as they walked through the Milwaukee airport

"Stop." Josh turned and looked at her. "I give you my solemn vow I am not going to screw this up. I help run the country, for pity's sake, I can manage one long weekend. Will you please trust me?"

Donna smiled "I have every faith in you Joshua." Her face fell as she added, " I'm just worried that once you've seen my genetic programming you'll want to fire me."

They were interrupted by a booming voice calling "Donna!' across the concourse. They turned to see two figures waving and cutting through the crowd toward them.

"Do you know them?"

"It's my brother and sister."

Josh stared at the huge man approaching.

"Your brother is the Chicago Bears' defensive co-ordinator? He's that Pete Moss?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your brother played in and in fact won three Superbowls."

"Not by himself."

"He played in eight consecutive all-star games, won countless MVP's and was a first round draft pick."

Donna turned "I'll get you an autograph." she hissed "But for now, drop it."

"How come he's with the Bears and not Green Bay?" Josh whispered as the couple came to a halt in front of them

"That's another topic you can't bring up." Donna muttered as she was pulled into a literal 'Bear' hug

"Hey Little D!" her brother swung her around much to Josh's amusement.

"Please put me down" Donna begged in vain

The tall elegant woman next to Pete looked Josh up and down with an expression that left him feeling as though he was standing in the terminal naked. Given that Donna was in no position to make introductions, Josh took the first step.

"Are you Betsy or Joanne? I'm Josh."

"Josh?" she repeated "Everyone seems to think your name is Doug."

Too late Josh remembered Donna had named her mystery date, 'Doug'. It was one of the few details on which she hadn't drilled him.

"Why would they think that?" asked Donna having been restored to her feet.

"'Cause that's what you told us."

"No, I didn't. I wish people would listen for once." Donna lied without hesitation. "Josh Lyman, this is my brother Pete Moss"

"I'm a big fan" Josh gushed as they shook hands, ignoring the swift kick Donna delivered to his ankle.

"Well if you're taking good care of my baby sister, the feeling is mutual." Pete assured him, smiling broadly

"And this is Joanne, who I thought was in Oregon with her in-laws for the holiday." Donna continued, her voice becoming noticeably cooler.

"Nope here I am" Joanne said a tad smugly. "Here we all are."

"Which leads to the question 'why'?" asked Donna "I told Mom we'd rent a car and drive out to the house."

"Yeah, Mom told me," Pete said, shaking his head. "You should have known Ricky or I would come get you. I don't want you driving all that way in the dark. Besides, it snowed."

"Pete I grew up here in Wisconsin, Josh grew up in Connecticut, we've both driven in snow."

"What kind of family get together is it, if no-one meets you at the airport? Come on lets go."

"I thought the extra car..." Donna began as Pete began to walk away

He turned and walked backward, correctly assuming people would scatter around his bulky frame. "There's my Tahoe, Rick and Roz's Minivan, Mom's Volvo, Jo's Volvo, Dad's Intrepid, Kev and Betsy's, um what do they have Jo...Pathfinder. Kid, if we get any more cars in the front of the house, people are going to start accusing us of marrying our cousins. Come on."

Donna stared after her brother, utterly miserable. Josh put his arm through hers in the most fianc"e like manner he could manage." It will be fine," he breathed in her ear. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thatta girl."

As they passed the rental desks, Donna made one last attempt to regain control.

"Pete we're going to get charged for the car, we might as well use it."

"You're not going to get charged, not this weekend" Pete replied confidently. Then he turned and called out: "Anyone here need a car reservation? We have one we aren't using."

Pete was immediately swamped and Donna watched helplessly as he sorted out who was first, cut in front of about twenty people to make arrangements with the clerk, was forgiven by all twenty as he was recognized and started signing autographs.

"I don't believe it," Donna muttered. "He's a football coach, you work for the President, he's the one they recognize."

"Yeah well I'd rather not get recognized, thanks very much," Josh pulled Donna into his arms, "and, as you may remember, we lost Wisconsin"

"Which as I recall was my fault." Donna smiled

"Hey it's your state."

"By the way, what are you doing? "

"Hugging you." said Josh "Though technically, this might be holding rather than hugging. Hugging might be sort of tighter"

"Why are you doing either?"

"I'm keeping up appearances." He muttered through, what was now a slightly forced, smile. "I'm supposed to be marrying you."

"I told you this was going to get weird."

"Only if you make it that way. You minored in drama, pretend I'm someone you find attractive."

She closed her eyes for a minute. "Its no good. I just can't see you as Matthew MacConnaughey."

"Yeah what were his SAT scores? "

"Aren't they cute?" Joanne's voice cut through the din, a razor dipped in syrup. " Can't keep their hands off each other."

"I remember when Stac and I were like that," reminisced Pete. "Make the best of it now, Buddy" Pete slapped Josh on the back "Things will change once you start having kids."

Donna wasn't sure if it was her brother's enthusiastic slap or the thought of having kids that caused Josh to cough but he dropped his arms and stepped back from her.

"All taken care of?" he asked weakly

"Piece of cake" Pete declared

"You the man."

8:56 CST

Pete elected to drive through the city so his soon-to-be brother-in-law could see it. Josh politely followed Pete's monologue with one ear, nodding and making affirmative noises as the city's highlights were highlighted. Most of his brain was trying to remember what Donna was doing when they'd been here during the campaign. Probably whatever he'd told her to do, he concluded. He had a vague memory of her canceling lunch with her mother to help him prep for a press conference.

"Let's see your ring," Joanne demanded of Donna

Holding her hand out to her sister, Donna met Josh's eyes in the rear view mirror, her expression clearly that of gratitude. Josh had insisted that she should be wearing an engagement ring.

"Donna they're going to ask." He'd said roughly forty times until she'd given in. He'd insisted that she leave it to him and that morning had tossed her a small jewelry box on his way to senior staff. Not the world's most romantic presentation, but given their situation, quite appropriate.

"It's sort of odd isn't it " Joanne commented.

Donna could have slapped her.

"Actually" Josh said in the calm, amused, condescending tone he usually reserved for members of the opposition who were about to be served their words with a side of fries and a coke. "My mother gave me that ring. It is in fact a family heirloom, and it means a great deal to both Donna and I"

This was, actually, in fact, a blatant lie. The ring, which was based on the ornate Faberge eggs, consisted of an interwoven green enamel pattern overlaid with a small cross of diamonds. It was originally designed in 1911 for the Russian royal family. Donna knew this because it said so on page thirty-four of the Metropolitan Museum of Art catalogue. Six months earlier, Josh had been reading over her shoulder as she browsed through the catalogue on a return flight from New York. She had forgotten that she'd circled this particular ring until Josh had given it to her.

"Did I say odd? I meant unique"

Donna hoped her sister didn't do much catalogue shopping

Caton Park, Wis.

9:52 p.m. CST

"Nice touch." Donna murmured as Josh opened the car door for her.

"What?"

She held up left hand

"Oh that."

Are you ready for this?"

Josh grinned, "Ready."

"Lets go." Donna put her hand on the front door, took a deep breath and pushed it open.

The Moss family was assembled in the living room and they all stopped talking as the newcomers stepped in.

"Hi" Donna sketched a wave feeling like she was waving at a cage of tigers, all of whom pounced at once.

Josh found himself in the middle of a whirlpool of people shaking his hand, hugging Donna, tossing names and questions at him from every direction.

"Okay time out." Berti Moss yelled out with a well-used voice of authority. Her family fell silent as surely as did her eighth graders.

"You'll cause the poor boy's brain to melt. Josh, welcome to our home."

"I thought his name was Doug," said a woman who Josh thought was either Pete's wife Stacy or the middle sister Betsy

"That's what I said." Joanne piped in.

"No, his name is and always has been Josh." Berti said firmly.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Moss" Josh said carefully when he realized everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"Please, call me Berti. You're marrying our baby after all. Now you've met Pete and Joanne. Let me introduce the rest of the clan. This is my husband David."

Josh stepped forward and shook the older man's hand "Go Packers" he said

"I like him" David announced.

Donna nodded, rolling her eyes slightly.

"This is my other son, Rick."

Still holding Josh's offered hand Rick looked at his brother "We could take him, 'cha think Pete?"

"No!" Donna half shouted.

"We? You could take him on your own." Pete replied shaking his head

"Donna what are they talking about?" Josh looked vaguely worried. Maybe this whole thing was a set up to punish him for not always being as nice as he should to his assistant.

"They're talking about Snowbowl, and he's not playing."

"The hell-"

"Richard." Berti snapped

"The heck he's not Little D, it's a family tradition."

"He's not family yet"

"Of course he is, Baby" David Moss interjected. "You'll play football with us won't you Josh?"

"Sure." He answered suspecting it was a rhetorical question.

" 'Course he will. He'll play on my team. Packers Man." David patted his new teammate's shoulder

"We'll discuss this later," Donna said firmly though no one other than Josh seemed to hear.

Berti restarted the introductions "This is Rick's wife Roz, their boys Tony and Mike are asleep down in the rec. room." she said the second part loudly and there was a muffled sound rather like small feet descending carpeted stairs. "This is my middle girl Betsy and her husband Kevin. And this is little Davy." Berti paused to coo over her youngest grandchild, asleep in his father's arms. "You'll meet their daughter Chloe in the morning Lets see who else? Rob, Jo's husband, will be joining us tomorrow. Right?"

"Right Mom, " Jo mumbled, the wind momentarily pulled from her sails Donna regarded her eldest sister with curiosity.

"And this is Pete's wife Stacy."

Stacy shot him a particularly sympathetic look.

"Mom!" a small voice rang out.

Stacy sighed. "Dylan I told you to get some sleep," she called over her shoulder.

"I want a drinkawata."

"Alright."

"And that's Dylan." Berti finished as a little ginger-headed boy peeked around the corner, only to be shooed back toward the kitchen by his mother

"Wow." Josh said meaningfully "If I ever needed a cheat sheet."

"Don't worry, you'll figure out who we all are," Berti promised.

Actually, Josh thought, it wasn't that hard. Donna looked remarkably like her sisters, and he could recognize Pete easily. Rick looked like a dead ringer for his father David, so all Josh had to keep straight were spouses and children. Only he could only remember Dylan's name. Okay it was going to be harder than he figured. But if he managed the names of every ruling leader of every country in Africa, he could manage Donna's family, couldn't he?

"You must both be tired after your flight. Donna, you're in your old room."

"Great where am I?" asked Josh.

Everyone looked amused

"Donna's old room" said Berti her eyes twinkling

"Who's in the study?" Donna tried and failed to sound nonchalant

"Chloe. You weren't thinking of putting Josh in there were you Donna? On the love seat?" Jo laughed "He'll turn into a human pretzel. Hardly good preparation for Snowbowl."

"I cannot have been this bad as a child" Donna moaned under her breath. She tuned to Josh "Come on."

"But..."

"Come on!" Donna repeated turning bright pink and yanking him out of the room.

She led him up two flights of stairs into a midsize room in what had once probably been the attic. One wall was taken up by a bookshelf/desk unit, which still held relics of Donna's childhood and adolescence. On the other wall was a sofa bed, pulled out and fully made up. On it rested two sets of towels. In between were two dormer windows and a large armchair. Josh dropped his bag onto the floor and himself into the chair.

Donna sat on the bed.

"Donna," he began quietly

"I thought you'd be in the study. I forgot Chloe was old to sleep on her own. If I was trying to get you into bed believe me I would have done it in Washington."

He smiled slightly

"I didn't realize you'd given that any thought at all."

"Josh, don't. And don't say its going to be fine."

"Well maybe I can sleep somewhere else."

"Like a motel? My brothers and sisters are in their old rooms. Dylan, Tony and Mikey are down in the rec. room. Mom has the same plan every year."

"I could sleep in the bath tub."

"Look take the bed I dragged you out here it's the least I can do."

"And where will you sleep?"

"I'll grab some spare blankets and sleep on the floor."

"There are spare blankets with this many people in the house?"

"You and I are the only ones who don't live within driving distance. They all travel like they're heading across the Great Divide; food, blankets, Barney videos."

"Well go grab some and I'll take the floor."

"Josh"

"Oh what kind of gentleman do you think I am? Besides if it ever got back to President I'm sure as punishment, I'd have to listen to the American history of bedding."

Donna went and fetched blankets "It's not going to get back to the President is it?"

"No." Josh assured her, taking them out of her hands and beginning to construct a pallet. "I am however really surprised that your parents let their as yet unmarried youngest daughter share a bed with a man."

"You know in colonial times, engaged couples often slept together. In a practice called 'bundling' they were separated..."

"I know what bundling is," Josh cut her off. "Is your mother going to sew me into a sack?"

"She doesn't have to. You've seen Pete; you rattled off the statistics of his career. If we were actually involved, would you be doing anything of a sexual nature to his baby sister under this roof?"

Josh thought for a moment "Not a chance."

"See. You're going to pay for it anyway though."

"How?"

"Snowbowl. If I were you, I'd sprain an ankle when you come down the stairs tomorrow."

"It's a friendly football game."

"It's full contact and Dad and Pete don't play on the same team."

"That's a guarantee?"

"Bears. Packers. Need I say more? And Rick'll play with Pete because Rick's always followed his big brother around. Try very hard to get Kevin, Rob's useless. Providing Rob even puts in an appearance," Donna paused lost in thought over her sisters marriage, but as she glanced at Josh she remembered his impending doom." Then there's the fact that both my brothers know if they hit Dad they have to answer to Mom so, instead, they'll hit you."

"Guaranteed?"

"You're sleeping with their little sister."

"Not so much," Josh protested pointing at his makeshift bed.

"I tried to get you out of it but no, you had to jump in and agree."

"I'm supposed to be your fianc"e! I was trying to be agreeable."

"Josh you're the least agreeable person I know, well next to Toby. Why start now?"

"Speaking of Toby, I knew you should have brought him."

"I'm still voting for Sam."

"Donna in retrospect, I would have been better served by hearing less about the rental car and more about Snowbowl."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She looked so apologetic that Josh's ire dissolved, "Don't worry about it too much."

"Do you want the bathroom first?"

"No thanks, you go ahead."

As she went to change, Josh turned to the Donna-museum occupying the bookshelves. There were soccer trophies, drama certificates, a photo that indicated she held at least a green belt in some martial art. The books ranged from Trixie Belden to Catcher in the Rye to Dostoyevsky. A collection of Dorothy Parker caught his eye and he pulled it out looking for a favourite quote. The inscription in front read "Donna I will always love you, Mark" and tucked between the pages was a photograph. It was Donna sitting on a set of steps. She was wearing a U.W. Badgers T-shirt and a man sat behind her, his arms around her, his cheek pressed against hers. The date on the back was exactly one year before Donna had walked into Bartlet's New Hampshire campaign headquarters.

"Put those back please."

Josh looked up. Donna was standing in front of him. Her expression spoke of invasion.

"I didn't mean to pry. There's a great Dorothy Parker quote I wanted to show you-"

"Its alright just put them back."

"Donna is this-"

"Josh what part of 'put them back' isn't clear to you?"

"Sorry."

He carefully replaced the photo on the page where it had been and returned the book to the shelf.

"Sorry. I'll go get changed."

"End of the hall just before the stairs."

"Thanks"

Donna was already in bed when he returned, dressed for bed in Harvard boxers and a Yale T-shirt. Quietly he got under his covers.

"Will you be warm enough?" she asked softly as she snapped off the bedside light.

"I'll be fine."

So you keep saying." She chuckled softly

"Yeah, well, that was before I knew about Snowbowl," he replied, his smile evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry I snapped before."

"My fault. I shouldn't have been digging. I was just curious. I don't know that much about you before you joined the campaign. I know you had more majors than some liberal arts colleges but beyond that you're a bit of an enigma, Ms Moss"

"Perhaps because you never ask?" she returned falling easily into their comfortable patter.

"I asked fifteen minutes ago and almost lost a vital organ."

"Yes," she said after a moment's hesitation.

"Yes?" Josh repeated

"Yes the guy in the picture is Mark a.k.a. Dr Free Ride."

"Why do you keep them, the book the picture?"

"To remind myself not to make the same mistake again."

"In that case, perhaps you should take them back to Washington."

"Oh gee, I wonder why I don't open up to you more often" she rejoined laughing

Josh propped himself up on one elbow "Donna, maybe I shouldn't say anything but did Mark realize that... well I've never read anyone as cynical as Dorothy Parker when it comes to romantic love."

"I would say Mark's entire canon of literary experience consisted of assigned texts and Spiderman comic books. I have always suspected he asked a recently broken-hearted bookstore clerk for a recommendation."

They both laughed.

"So who dumped who?" Josh ventured

"As I said when I first met you I dumped him."

"Came to your senses?"

"I always hated Peter Parker. Green hornet, now there was a hero."

"Here here."

"Night Josh. "

"Night Donna."

Some time later after she was sure Josh was asleep Donna muttered "Or I suppose it could have been the fact that he had an affair."

Still awake, Josh imagined having Mark run over by a tank division or three.


	3. Snowbowl 3

Disclaimers in PT 1

SNOWBOWL cont.

By the Bondi Gargoyle

Some time later after she was sure Josh was asleep Donna muttered "Or I suppose it could have been the fact that he had an affair."

Still awake, Josh imagined having Mark run over by a tank division or three

Nov 29th

9:04 am CST

"Josh still asleep?" Berti asked as Donna appeared in her pajamas.

"Uh-huh." She opened the fridge and stuck her head in peering at its over-stuffed contents "I think it's the first time he's slept in, in about three years. That, or he's hiding from all of you."

"We were a bit of a swarm, weren't we. Donna what are you looking for?"

"Juice."

"Over here" Berti picked up the carton and shook it. "Does Josh have brothers and sisters?"

Donna poured herself a glass.

"He had a sister but she died when he was little."

"That's a shame. Well he'll get used to being part of our mob pretty soon."

"I haven't" her daughter muttered

"Good morning!" Pete banged into the kitchen, Dylan on his shoulders. He leaned over, hanging his son almost upside down. "Kiss your aunt." Dylan pressed a wet smack onto Donna's cheek. "Now Grandma."

Berti stretched up and kissed her grandson.

"Where's Josh?" asked Pete as Dylan slid down his back.

"Resting up for his annihilation. Pete, let him out of it."

"Not a chance, Kiddo. With Rob's conspicuous absence, we won't have enough for a game if Josh doesn't play. Speaking of which," Pete covered Dylan's ears, "where is Rob?"

Berti put a bowl of cereal in the little boy's hands "Take that out to the table and Mommy will get you some milk."

"Yes Grandma. Go Bears, kick butt!" he yelled to his father and disappeared out the swinging door.

"Peter."

"Don't look at me, Mom, I don't know where he learns these things."

"Uh-huh."

"So where's Rob?" he repeated, putting a couple waffles in the toaster.

"Joanne says he's coming today."

"Do you believe her?" asked Donna

Berti shrugged "Well, you know your sister."

"Which means what?" Pete pressed

"It means it's your sister's business and we should stay out of it till she wants to talk about it."

Donna opened and shut her mouth wordlessly. "There is no justice," she finally stammered. "I'm going to wake Josh up before he misses breakfast"

"What's wrong with Little D?" Pete asked his mother as Donna exited

"I don't know, Pete." Berti shrugged "I don't know anymore"

As it turned out Josh didn't need waking up. As Donna stepped onto the staircase, Josh descended, hair still damp from a shower, dressed in baggy cords and a v-neck sweatshirt.

"Good morning" he said smiling and pulling her into a hug.

She hadn't really gotten used to the affectionate-even-if-only-for-appearances Josh but she had to admit she was starting to like all the hugging.

As they separated he flicked his eyes toward the dining room where her assembled family were craning to get a better look.

Donna rolled her eyes in exasperation

"Okay everyone, he hasn't sprouted a second head since last night so if you'll all just go back to whatever you were doing we'll be right with you."

Not counting on them to comply she pushed Josh a few steps back up the stairs.

"I thought you'd slept in, I was on my way up to get you."

"For me this is sleeping in." he pointed out

"See the thing is, I was hoping to let the bulk of them get though breakfast before we ate. "

"Donna your family doesn't scare me."

"Well that makes one of us."

He looked her up and down. "You're swimming in those sweats."

"They're Pete's." she admitted

"This tousled look kind of works for you, you know."

"Great, when we get re-elected, I'll wear them to the inaugural ball. Are you sure you're up to all this?"

"Yes."

"Even Snowbowl?"

"Maybe."

"Well I think I need to take a shower before I face them, do you want to -"

"Go get cleaned up. I'll have breakfast with my new in-laws."

"You remember the rules."

"Don't talk about anything."

"Exactly. I'll be back down in a bit."

"Morning all." Josh raised a hand in salutation as he sauntered into the dining room and faced Donna's family around an enormous table.

"Who are you? A small girl with enormous glasses demanded to know.

"Chloe I told you" Betsy spoke gently to her daughter "That's Uncle Josh."

"Are you 'placing Unca Rob" asked one of two boys, whom Josh correctly surmised were Tony and Mike

"No he's not!" Joanne spit out "Why do they think Rob is being replaced?"

"Because they're eight and six, Jo." Rick replied. "They think Mickey Mouse in the President of the United States"

"He's not?" Josh joked.

They all looked vaguely confused except Stacy who was smiling into her coffee cup. Josh wasn't sure if she was amused by the line or by its complete failure

"See I'm...I work...Mickey...never mind."

"He's marrying, Aunt Donna." Roz told her sons, wiping jam off their faces.

Berti came into the room "Josh, good morning." She crossed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Come grab some food in the kitchen while these guys make room."

Josh decided that since he was on some form of vacation, he'd go with Cap'n Crunch instead of Grapenuts and bear whatever comments Donna made. Those, together with juice, coffee and two Eggoes, struck him as a reasonable preparatory meal for Snowbowl and with a carefully balanced stack he headed back to the table.

"Here, sit next to me" Joanne commanded pushing Dylan off the chair.

"Jo" Pete growled

"He's five, Pete, he can sit on the floor if necessary."

"Come here, Honey" Stacy pulled her son up onto her lap. "Let's make room for Uncle Josh. You're done anyway."

"So Josh." Rick leaned forward as Josh began to eat. "What are your prospects?"

"My pwospex?" Josh repeated around a mouth of cereal

"Yeah. Are you going to be able to provide for my sister? Do you have a good job?"

"I think so." Josh glanced helplessly around the room. They were all looking at him eagerly except for David Moss who was reading the sports pages apparently unconcerned, and Stacy who had her face buried in the top of Dylan's head. Even the children had a look of suspicion as though he might be some sort of freeloader who would lead Donna into destitution and despair.

"What is it that you do Josh?" Betsy asked, as though she was breaking a difficult question carefully.

"I work in the White House."

"So you and Donna met at work? That's nice. So did Kevin and I." She touched her husband's hand and they smiled at each other.

"You're also a teacher, Kevin?" Josh tried for a diversionary tactic

"He's a park ranger." Joanne cut in derisively. "They met on a particularly disastrous field trip."

"That sounds like a good story. What happened?"

"The thing is Josh," Rick said shaking his head, "We all know Kevin's story. We want to hear about you "

"I grew up in Connecticut. My father was a lawyer; my mother's a physics professor. I have a BA in political science from Harvard and a law degree from Yale. Oh and I play a pretty mean game of racquetball"

"And what is it you do at the White House?" Rick persisted

"What do I do?" They weren't serious were they? This was a test of some sort and if he couldn't find a way to say, "I counsel the President" without sounding pretentious he was going to fail

"Dylan you need more juice." Stacy declared darting into the kitchen.

"What's your job in the White House?" Rick wasn't giving up.

"Rick do you ever watch the news?" Donna came in at this point. Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "He's the Deputy Chief of Staff."

"Which means what?"

"It means he runs the place." Donna glared at her brother. She focused on Josh, "Is that Cap'n Crunch?"

"Maybe," he hedged

"Did you leave me any?"

"In the kitchen. Sit, I'll get you a bowl." He practically leapt from his chair.

As he entered the kitchen, Stacy was bent over double, a hand braced on the counter, laughing. She turned as he came in.

"Sorry, Josh, really." She straightened up. "It's just your face, trying to explain that you help run the country to a man whose realm of consideration barely extends to Kenosha"

"So someone knows who I am."

"Oh Joanne probably does too, she'll just let you suffer for the sake of it. Her marriage is a bit of a mess; Rob did not 'live up to his full potential'. They're not hicks, Josh, but honestly this is Middle America. They all know who Bartlett is, they can name Secretary of State, the Surgeon General, the Wisconsin Senators but they don't really care who the White House aides are."

"Their sister works in the White House" Josh countered a tad testily. "Don't they take an interest?"

"I don't think they think it's a permanent arrangement, " Stacy said off-handedly as she poured herself another cup of coffee and offered him one. "If it makes you feel any better, we've all been through it. Apparently Rick called Kevin "Smoky da Bear" for a year and a half when Betsy first brought him home. And Joanne was merciless to Roz, who worked for her father doing something benign 'til she married Rick. Jo never misses an oppourtunity to make poor Roz feel dumb."

"What about you? What did you go through?"

"Well it took a long time to make clear that the San Francisco Chronicle is not a little local paper you get for free in coffee shops."

"You're a reporter?" Josh choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken.

"A sportswriter. That's how I met Pete. I'm with the Trib. now, of course but my column gets run in the Post sometimes, under my maiden name. S. Katerny? 'Skat's Stats'?"

"Yeah I've seen it."

"You okay Josh? You look a little pale."

"Josh, are you bringing that cereal from Borneo?' Donna came in "What's wrong?"

"Stacy was just telling me about her column that sometimes runs in the Post." Josh growled, his jaw clenching

"I forgot you're a reporter." Donna said softly to Stacy

"The list of things you forgot or omitted is getting a little long Donna."

"I'm sorry Josh. I told you this was going to be-"

"Hang on guys" Stacy interrupted "I know that this is, by its nature, going to be a pretty stressful weekend for you two, so before I contribute to it, let me just say this. I write sports. I read the Op/Ed and political pages but I never wanted to write them. I'm not about to start with a story about two White House staffers getting married. Nor" she held up her hand, as Josh was about to speak, "am I planning on giving it to anyone else. You guys are family, not news."

"Thanks Stacy," said Donna

"Yeah thanks " Josh nodded

"Its okay." Stacy headed for the door but paused to whisper to Donna: "He's cute but he's wound a little tight."

"That's basically what you get in D.C." Donna shrugged

"Don't worry. Pete'll shake him loose."

"Stacy-"

"Don't look at me, Donna. Snowbowl's a sacred thing. You know that." She winked at them and returned to the family

"Josh. I'm sorry. I even read Stacy's column yesterday. I just don't think of her in terms of what we do."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I signed on for the full package deal, floor, football, family. I just had a vision of telling Leo, well you know."

"Yeah I know."

"She can be trusted, right?"

"Stacy? Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Yo Joshua. It's time for Snowbowl!" Pete called out

"You don't have to do this." Donna pleaded

"No way, Donnatella. I'm not having them say you brought home a guy who didn't have the right stuff; who couldn't step up to the plate, er, line. I've heard the tone they all use when they talk about Rob, well no-one's gonna talk about Josh Lyman that way." He poked his chest with his index finger

"Actually when we don't get married, that's exactly how they're going to talk about you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I am ready!"

Josh barged out of the kitchen

"Okay Pete bring it on!"

The pass Pete fired at him hit him right in the numbers and almost knocked the wind out of him. Fortunately he was saved from having to make immediate comment by Berti's command to "Take it outside."

 


	4. Snowbowl 4

Disclaimers in PT 1

SNOWBOWL cont

By the Bondi Gargoyle

Josh barged out of the kitchen

"Okay Pete bring it on!"

The pass Pete fired at him hit him right in the numbers and almost knocked the wind out of him. Fortunately he was saved from having to make immediate comment by Berti's command to "Take it outside."

The Moss's had a large backyard flanked at each end by a couple of tall oak trees.

" Those are the end-zones." Pete explained pointing at the four trees. "We play three downs, first team to eighty, wins. Or whoever's leading at dinnertime."

"Dinner time?" Josh looked at his watch

"Which today is at three o'clock." Donna whispered

"That's five hours away."

"You wanted to do this"

"Still do."

"So since Rob's still not here." Pete glared at Joanne, who flipped him her middle finger "Rick and I will take on the rest of you."

"So what do you women folk do, while all this is going on?" asked Josh, jumping up down to try and warm up. "Cook?"

"Like Mom lets anyone into her kitchen. No we stay here and watch your humiliation."

"All of you?"

"Its part of the tradition, hence the bleachers." Donna pointed to a small multi-tier bench against the back wall of the garage.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Josh said finally accepting reality.

"Yes but I love the fact that you're willing to go though it." She smiled benevolently.

"Any final advice?"

"Stretch."

"Stretch" Josh repeated watching her walk away

"Boys!" Donna called out "I have to give him back to the President on Monday. Just remember this, if you break him, you have to explain it to the Commander-in chief of the Armed Forces. All of them even the SEALs and Rangers and Airhorn guys."

"Airborne guys" Rick corrected

"You know what I mean."

"Okay," Kevin said joining Josh and speaking for the first time. "Rick is a horrible football player. The girls always say 'my brothers', plural, out of kindness but he's a cream puff. If you've got the ball, deke him out and if he's got the ball, hit him low."

"And what do I do about Pete?"

"Pray." Kevin said solemnly.

"Ready boys?" David joined them. "Now my daughters' honor is at stake. I don't want it said that they brought home whoosses."

"Don't worry, Sir, we'll make them proud." Kevin assured his father-in -law.

"Okay first play. I'll fake to Kevin, Josh go long, I'll pass to you."

Rick and Pete stood waiting

"Think he'll open with fake to Kevin pass to Josh?" asked Rick

"Has he ever opened with anything else?"

"You want Josh or Kevin?"

"Oh lets give him one." Pete said generously

"One what?" Rick frowned

"Nothing. I'll take Kevin."

David's team broke the huddle and came to the center of the field. On cue, Stacy pushed 'play' on the portable CD player by her side and Edwin Starr's 'WAR' echoed across the peaceful neighborhood.

Josh turned and looked at Donna, hands and eyebrows raised in question.

"Tradition" she mouthed back

"Can't wait to see the half-time show," he muttered crouching down opposite Rick

"Forty-two blue, Forty-two blue Hut hut hike"

Kevin snapped to David who turned, faked and fired an amazingly crisp pass downfield. Of course he had no fear of getting hit. Josh took Kevin's advice, eluded Rick and surprised himself by catching the ball in the end-zone. He turned and bowed to the stands where Donna, Betsy and Chloe were all doing the wave.

"You know Pete's just playing with him right?" Stacy asked as Donna sat back down

"Oh sure but I don't want him totally demoralized."

"What d'you think they'll do Kevin?" David asked, as his sons conferred at the opposite end of the field.

"Well it's my experience, Sir" Kevin said thoughtfully, "that they usually have Rick carry it on the first down. Hit him low, Josh he'll crumble like a cookie."

Not only did Rick crumble but he also fumbled. Josh landed on the loose ball, re-establishing possession.

"Roz is it just me or does Rick get worse every year?" Betsy teased

"He's not warmed up yet" Roz retorted sticking out her tongue.

"Lets try running it this time, what d'ya say, Boys" David declared "Josh you take the snap and just take it straight up the slot."

"Okay." Josh said doubtfully

Kevin shook his head sadly as he patted Josh's shoulder and they crouched for the snap.

Josh licked his lips. It was, he told himself, all a matter of positive thinking. He therefore he tried not to think about the fact that he'd played non-contact sports in college, like tennis.

"Forty-three, Seventy-two Hut hut hike" He felt the ball come into his hands and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back in the snow.

"That'd be a five yard loss for the Packers. The Bears' defense is hot today" Pete announced "First and fifteen."

Over the next two hours, Josh discovered that when it came to the ways a grown man could be knocked into the snow, there were an infinite number of possibilities. Despite that fact, it also seemed that they were wining.

As he lay in the snow after yet another bone crushing tackle, he heard David call out. "That's eighty, Gentlemen. Greenbay takes the day again."

"Surprise surprise." Kevin knelt before him "You still conscious?"

"Hard to say. What are the symptoms?"

"Well talking's a good start." The other man laughed

"Not for Josh," Donna joined them "He'll still be lecturing all of us at his own funeral."

"This isn't my funeral?"

"Alley oop." Pete came and yanked him up by a hand.

"I don't think you're supposed to move me without a spine board." Josh grunted

"Buddy you did a great job out there." Pete dusted him off "You can play with us any day."

"Gee thanks. You know you guys kept calling this football. I've seen football, but this, the ice, the pain, you should be honest and call it what it is"

"Which is what?"

"Hockey."

Pete laughed clapping his future brother-in-law on the shoulder, which almost brought Josh to his knees. Again

"Okay, give him back to me now," Donna slid an arm around Josh and began steering him toward the house. "Come on, we'll get you into a hot bath then you can stretch out on the couch till dinner."

"I know this is going to sound like a stupid question but did we win?"

"Yeah you did"

"How exactly?"

"Its fixed, the boys always let Dad win."

"So really its just an excuse to rough up their brothers-in-law."

"Basically."

Kevin walked over, also limping. "Good game, Josh. I'd rather have you than Rob, no question."

"Thanks Kev"

"Speaking of Rob," Donna gestured to the back door. A short stocky man with salt and pepper hair wearing a rumpled but expensive suit was leaning against the interior frame. As they got closer, he slid open the glass.

"Gee did I miss the football? What a pity."

"Hi Rob" Donna greeted him softly

"Donna. Kevin. Who's the latest victim?"

"This is my fianc"e Josh."

"I'd shake your hand, except I can't remember how to move my arms" Josh admitted

"Been there," Rob said, shaking his head. "Anyone seen my wife?"

"Jo went upstairs at half time." Stacy answered as she and Pete joined them. "I think she had a headache."

"Well I better go face the music. 'Yet another way you've disappointed us Robert, missing Snowbowl'."

"Pete I think he's been drinking." Stacy murmured as Rob disappeared into the depths of the house.

"Oh that's great," her husband sighed "I'll get his keys out of his coat, why don't you and Bets put the kids in front of a video downstairs. Dylan gets in enough trouble without learning any more swear words from Unca Rob."

"Should we be doing anything?" Josh asked concerned

"Nothing to do." Kevin replied quietly "Rob and Jo fighting is unfortunately another holiday tradition."

1:12 p.m. CST

"Are they still going at it?" Josh joined Donna on the landing, muffled angry voices floating up to them. After soaking in a hot bath, he'd put on dry jeans and a grey T-shirt with the presidential seal till it was time to dress for dinner and was feeling moderately more like himself.

"They'll go at it, 'til Mom calls them to the table."

"Wow." Josh slid down the wall to sit beside her. "And they're always like this?"

"I think its getting worse personally."

"I keep hearing about how Rob's a disappointment. What did he do? Hold up your father's old bank?"

"He ran for Congress."

"Oh well that explains it."

"He got beaten, badly. In fact a dead man beat him."

"Excuse me."

"One of the candidates died a week before the election and the ballots were already printed."

"And he got more votes than Rob."

"You can imagine the field day, the boys had with that. They don't mean it but they don't realize when they're crossing a line. Pete's always been successful at his chosen field. The only thing that keeps him the least bit grounded is Stacy. As for Rick, he doesn't want to be world famous, he wants to be Dad; a task for which he's ably suited. He's doing well at the bank; he's got a nice family, his life is right on track. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to do anything else. Together they hammered poor Rob. He changed after that. Before the election, he used to, well actually he was a little like you"

"That doesn't bode well. Your family has yet to say one nice thing about Rob."

"They've all forgotten that they used to think he was great."

"So how was he like me?"

"I don't know; he was smart, funny, idealistic; out to right wrongs and save the world."

"I think you have me confused with Sam."

" You try and tell people that but I know things."

> > "What things?"
>> 
>> "Oh," she prevaricated "Just things"
>> 
>> "So getting back to your brother in law." Josh re-directed, the faintest smile edging the corners of his mouth
>> 
>> "Right, Rob." Donna nodded "I remember when he first came home with Jo; he was like some matinee idol; like Jimmy Stewart or maybe Gregory Peck in 'To Kill a Mockingbird'"

"You had a crush on him."

"I did not."

"Donna I can hear it in your voice."

"Well okay, maybe a little, but give me a break I was sixteen and he was-"

"Gregory Peck."

"Precisely"

"And what did he see in your sister?" Josh shook his head skeptically

"She wasn't always such a raving bitch. Back then she was pretty cool. I don't know if I go as far as 'nice', Betsy was always the 'nice' one. Jo was... Well she was talented and accomplished, capable and beautiful. Men were always falling over themselves to get to her."

"Must run in the family."

"Oh yeah, I'm really beating them off with a stick. That's why you're here remember?"

"I think its lack of oppourtunity rather than lack of motive."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, Josh"

"Well, yeah."

"I felt I had to ask since you're describing my love life in terminology usually used for murders."

"Well I'm not trying to imply that its dead but if the shoe fits..." he teased

"Anyway," she continued shooting a glare in Josh's direction, " back then he was the family's shining star. I think he even managed to tackle Pete once."

"The ultimate test of a son �in-law. So what happened he failed to win a seat in Congress and he got disowned? "

"No it wasn't that quick. After he lost though, it was like he couldn't get back on the horse. He didn't want to try at anything."

"It's not unheard of as a reaction."

"Then there's the issue of children. You might have noticed that they have failed to assist with the Moss family's contribution to the population explosion."

"Donna there's so many kids running around here I hardly know who belongs to whom."

"Well none of them belong to Rob and Jo and everyone else, bar me of course, has managed to provide at least one grandchild. I don't know whether it was a conscious decision to not have kids or if they've tried and it hasn't happened but their lack of children is...noticed."

"Doesn't the fact that she's a lawyer with a six-figure salary compensate?"

"Compensate, it doesn't even register, except with Rob who's not doing anywhere near that well."

"It's a pity." Josh mused, then he asked: "Donna was your family happy when you got together with Mark?"

"Oh you betcha, they were thrilled to death when I dropped out of college to support him"

Josh shifted his weight and winced

"Come on" Donna said standing up and offering him a hand which he waved off. " Come lie on the bed and I'll give you a back rub."

Josh looked dubious.

"Its not a seduction attempt, you're not going to be able to move pretty soon.

"Why is it," asked Josh as he lay down on his stomach, "that every time the word 'bed' enters the conversation, you think I'm going to think you're trying to seduce me?"

"Because you live under the misguided impression that all women want to sleep with you."

"And you're saying they don't?" he feigned misunderstanding "Oww!"

" Josh?" Donna began some time later "Do you really think �"

She looked at him. He was fast asleep. "Just as well" she muttered

2:52pm CST

Donna had told him ahead of time that the family dressed up for Thanksgiving dinner so he'd packed his navy suit (known to Donna as the Thursday suit.) He adjusted his tie in the bathroom mirror, smoothed a wayward hair and went to present himself for inspection.

"Donna? You decent?" he tapped her bedroom door.

Donna opened it "You tell me."

Her dress was a simple cut but of a dark red shimmering material that made her seen faintly iridescent.

"Wow!"

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself" she said reaching for his tie.

"I've fixed that already," he protested.

"You always say that, and it's always a little off-center. I think you might need to get your eyes checked"

"My eyes, your delusions; which ones get us into more trouble?" he grumbled under his breath but he lifted his jaw and allowed her to re-set his tie and collar.

"Ready?" He offered her an arm.

"Josh. I...well thanks again for doing this."

"Hey tonight's the hard part, after this we'll have a couple days to kick back and relax before we go back to Washington."

Donna looked about to speak and Josh's eyes narrowed suspiciously but all she said in the end was "Right"

They descended the stairs arm in arm.

"Well don't you both look nice." Berti declared as Stacy and Pete both wolf-whistled "I think that's everyone, let's go in."

"Mom." Joanne said pointedly

"Well Jo, is he coming in from the car or not?"

The group looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Donna glanced at Betsy for explanation

"Rob's sitting in his car." Bets whispered "He can't leave because Pete took his keys but he doesn't want to come in."

"Leave him there" Rick declared but Kevin said he'd get his counterpart.

"Well the rest of us can sit down and get the kids settled at least," Berti ushered them into the next room.

The door between the dining room and the living room was propped open and a card table for the younger members of the family, had been set up over a protective layer of newspaper.

"Josh you mind, if I walk my baby in to dinner " David asked gruffly.

"No at all, Sir." Josh stepped aside; smiling at the way David Moss beamed at his daughter. In turn, Josh offered his arm to Berti

" Why yes, thank you, Josh. I don't know when I was last escorted into dinner by one of the boys."

"Hey you wanted grandchildren" Rick defended himself as he tied a napkin around Tony's neck.

"Too tight!" the little boy gasped for effect

"What? Oh sorry, Tony. Is that better?"

Tony nodded, panting dramatically

"Newsbreak," announced Rick, crouching by his son, "this is dinner, not dinner theatre. Behave!"

"Like he understands what dinner theatre is," Pete said to his brother

"He understood the last word."

"Guys, I think we have enough children present without you two re-living adolescence. Could you stop competing for parent of the year and come sit down?" Stacy reproved, shaking her head.

"I thought you liked my boyish charm" Pete joked putting an arm around his wife.

"That was before we had a son and I realized how much better at it he is."

Berti was artfully directing them into their seats David took the head of the table, with Pete on his left and Donna on his right. Josh sat next to Donna across from Stacy, who sat next to Joanne. It should have been Roz next but she subtly switched with Rick, so as to avoid spending the meal with Jo. Berti took the other end, next to the kitchen door On her left was a chair for Kevin. Between his chair and Betsy's, a folding chair had been pulled in, and Davy's carrier was set on it. There was one more empty chair on Josh's right. It was obviously for Rob, though no one made actual mention of this fact.

"Are we ready?" David asked surveying his brood.

He was answered by the sound of the front door shutting. Kevin came in, followed by Rob. Kevin smiled briefly as he took his seat next to wife. Rob kept his head down as he pulled out his chair and slid into it. He glanced up at Joanne but she wouldn't meet his eyes and he dropped them back to his plate.

"All right then, " announced David "Lets say grace"

As everyone began to wind down, mopping at their plates with bits of bread and chasing the last few peas around the plates with their forks, David leaned over to Josh

"Do you want to make the official announcement now?"

"Which official announcement?"

"Your engagement. I realize everyone already knows but I think it's always nice to do these things properly."

"Of course. Yeah sure."

"Any excuse to give a speech." Donna needled him quietly.

David rang his water glass with his knife "Josh would like to say a few words."

Josh stood up. "Well first of all, I want to thank you all for bringing me into your home and including me in your traditions, though some more than others." He smiled at a grinning Pete. "I wouldn't blame you if you had regarded me with a certain degree of suspicion. I know Donna means a great deal to all of you. I hope won't I sound too presumptuous when I say that she means as much to me. Donna is, well she's the law of gravity. She keeps me from spinning into space. I would be beyond lost, if she were ever out of my life and so I hope I have your blessing in my plans to make her my wife."

His audience clapped

"Law of Gravity?" his 'intended' whispered

"He caught me off guard."

"Now I understand why you were never in the running for press secretary"

"Josh, you most certainly have our blessing" David beamed at him

"I'd like to say a few words." Rob stood up.

"Rob!" Jo hissed at him but he ignored her.

"In what will presumably be my last Thanksgiving in this house I'd just like to say a few words."

"Come on, Pal. Sit down." Pete suggested, his friendly tone muted by the hard glint in his eyes.

"First of all" Rob continued undeterred "While we're making announcements I feel I should officially announce my intention to un-marry your eldest daughter."

Joanne pushed back her chair and left the room.

"That's right, Honey" Rob called after her "You've finally failed at something. How does it feel to be back down here with us mortals? And as for you two" he turned around to his left "Joshua Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff. You know I could have been where you are. I could have been the toast of Washington"

"Rob if you think I'm the toast of Washington, you haven't read a paper since the last Federal election."

"I could have been on the Hill, you would have had to come groveling to me to get your bills passed. Of course the DNC wasn't exactly supportive of my campaign. At the time I thought, 'No problem, I'll be back'. But know this Joshua Lyman: you sit there now and everyone's smiling at you, but one of these days you'll screw up badly and they'll turn on you. They'll turn on you and suddenly you'll find yourself wishing you could spend Thanksgiving with your worst enemy instead of your so-called family. Even that wouldn't be so bad but take a good look at the woman beside you. Take a good hard look at the way she looks at you now. You stare into her eyes and you feel like you hung the moon and placed the stars. Remember that when the day comes when she looks at you with complete contempt. Remember that and hear my voice saying 'I could be you'"

Josh stood up slowly, "I'll take my chances."

He and Rob stared at each other for a moment. Then Rob picked up his water glass, "To the victor, the spoils. I hope you're luckier than me Josh, I doubt it but I hope." He offered his hand, after a moment Josh cautiously shook it.

"Pete can I have my keys?"

They're on the piano."

"Thanks"

At the doorway Rob stopped and looked back, his bravado gone, his eyes sad. He seemed about to speak, even opened his mouth, but some larger instinct won out and he left without a word

"So" said David "How about some pie?"


	5. Snowbowl 5

Disclaimers in PT 1

SNOWBOWL cont

By the Bondi Gargoyle

At the doorway Rob stopped and looked back, his bravado gone, his eyes sad. He seemed about to speak, even opened his mouth, but some larger instinct won out and he left without a word

"So" said David "How about some pie?"

"Well that was an amazing meal." Josh swallowed his last bite of pumpkin pie and sat back fully sated "Thank you Berti."

"You're very welcome Josh. Do you mind helping me move that platter back into the kitchen?

"Sure."

He stood, took a hold of the large silver platter now bearing naught but carcass and followed Berti into the kitchen

"Just over there, thanks Josh. Now then," Berti said as he turned around hands free. "I want to have a little chat."

Josh glanced at the door back into the dining room

"Oh they'll leave us alone for a few minutes. They can't do anything 'til the dishes are done, house rule. And they're all happy to put that off for as long as possible."

"Okay." Josh leaned against the fridge crossing his arms in front of his chest and feeling a little like he was about to give evidence before the Senate Judiciary Committee.

"So what's going on Josh?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Well up until last month, Donna's betrothed was called Doug and you, her boss, have always been named Josh. She thinks I'm not listening when she talks about you, but I am. Are you engaged to marry my daughter?"

Josh looked at the floor as he shook his head.

"Pity, you seem like a nice guy. Snappy dresser too. Rick's never worn a tie that matched his suit, not even the day he got married."

"Donna picks my ties." Josh admitted

"So what happened to Doug? Did he dump her?"

"I really think you should talk to Donna about that."

"Was there ever a Doug?"

"Like I said you should talk to Donna"

"If I could talk to Donna you wouldn't be in here."

"You want my advice on how to speak with your daughter?" he asked surprised

"You obviously care about her, Josh. No boss I've ever worked for would go though all this for me. She just seems to be drifting further and further out of reach. She never used to do things like make up boyfriends"

"Berti" Josh held up his hands in protest "I don't think-"

"Feel free to use complete candor"

"Actually you wouldn't like me much if I used complete candor. Its something we save for the Republican Party."

"Please Josh, tell me what's going on with my little girl."

Josh rubbed his face with one hand before standing up straight, and putting his hands comfortably into his pockets. He looked Donna's mother straight in the eye before he said "Well it would help if you all realize she isn't one."

"Isn't one what?"

"A little girl. In the twenty-four hours we've been in Wisconsin I've heard Donna referred to as 'Baby', 'Little D', 'My baby sister', 'Our baby', 'Kid' so many times I've lost track. She's twenty-eight, she's not a little girl any more."

"I know, you're right. We all forget. Pete and Joanne are ten years older than she is. They ended up being almost another set of parents. Even Betsy's five years her senior. Donna's spent her whole life as, well, as the baby. And then she seemed to take so long to find a path. Pete always had football and Jo had the law, Rick followed his dad into banking, Betsy followed me into teaching. But Donna seemed to drift so much. Then there was that whole mess with Mark. We were all very grateful when you took her under your wing-"

"Okay wait. I didn't find Donna, Donna found me. She decided to join the campaign and I have no idea how she picked me but thank heavens she did. I wouldn't have made it through the campaign without her and I don't know how I'd survive if she ever left the White House."

"Josh this all very nice but really, what she does, it's hardly a career."

" Your daughter is a White House Aide and when I say she's my assistant I mean exactly that. You think she sits in Washington, types a few pages, answers the odd phone call and brings me cups of coffee?"

Berti shrugged and nodded

"No you're wrong. I'm sorry I know that's blunt but you're so wrong." He started pacing the width of the kitchen and gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

Berti guessed that this was what he looked like when he was trying to sell a bill.

"First of all, let me say, in all the years we've worked together, Donna's brought coffee exactly once, and that was only because she thought I might be getting fired. She organizes my schedule, which by the way isn't just a matter of writing down times. She has to understand the tricky trap of Beltway politics, who gets rescheduled, who'll be irreparably offended if we push even fifteen minutes, who I'll want to talk to regardless of where I am, who I never want to speak with and how to deal with that. It's a skill some people practice for years without ever mastering but Donna picked it up like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"She has to anticipate the issues of bills we're working on so I can have access to available research. She organizes things like the President's radio addresses, greets heads of state, finds interpreters for languages I've never even heard of. She helps run the White House. If you turn on your TV set and CNN tells you we've just had a plane drop off radar or that there's a breakdown in the Middle East peace process, you can pretty much guarantee your daughter's going to be working over time. True, we don't pay her half of what she's worth but, thank heavens, she seems to have an over-developed sense of loyalty, so she keeps showing up day after day."

Berti started to speak but Josh shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I'm not quite finished. It seems to me that part of the reason that whole mess with Mark happened was because everyone keeps telling her she's supposed to be married with 2.3 children. So that's what she tried to do and Mark took advantage. You should be glad that there's isn't a Doug. That she hasn't gotten stuck with another jerk. Or at least another jerk other than me," he flashed a self-depreciating smile.

"I hear what you're saying, Josh, really I do. And you're right, but, well for instance I wish she'd finish college."

"So do I, though as much as its selfish I hope its after Bartlet's second term. To tell you the truth, I don't see the value in walking away from something you're good at to go back to school, just for the sake of it. Especially, if what you're good at brings all those things college tries to teach you, right to your doorstep."

"You went to university to learn your job."

Josh rubbed his jaw contemplatively before he spoke again. "Mrs. Moss, Berti, I'll make a deal with you. When we leave the White House, whenever that is, I will do whatever it takes to help Donna finish school. I will write recommendations, co-sign loans, help her cram for biology, whatever. But in return, you and I mean all of you, have to start giving her some credit for what she actually does right now. I realize you all love her, that's overwhelmingly clear, but I'm not sure how well you know her anymore."

"I try to talk to her but-"

" You want your daughter to talk to you. Start by telling her you're proud of her."

"Of course I'm proud of her. She knows that"

"I wouldn't bet the farm on that fact. She knows you love her, the rest is still up in the air."

Berti eyed him keenly. "Does she know you feel this way?"

"I very much doubt it."

"But you have no intention of telling her?"

"I'm her boss, not part of her family."

"Don't count on it, Kiddo." Berti smiled at him "It really is a pity."

"What is?"

"That you're not planning to marry her. If Kevin and Rob had talked about my other girls that way, I'd never have lost a minute of sleep over them."

Josh resumed studying the gloss on his dress shoes

"Okay Josh you can go."

"Are you going to blow the whistle on our 'engagement'?"

"That's up to Donna."

"Thanks."

"One last thing. Josh where did you sleep last night?"

"On the floor," he paused, then grinned at her. "Same place Rob and Kevin used to, right?"

"Pete has his uses."

"Tell me about it." Josh rubbed his ribs.

"Lets go get the dish patrol" Berti ushered him through to the dining room

The family was all talking animatedly, all except for Donna and the still absent Joanne

"Okay dishes, dishwasher, now!" Berti called

They rose as a unit and started stacking plates, silverware, gravy boats and glasses.

"Did you just yell at my Mom?" Donna asked as Josh took a cluster of wineglasses from her hands.

"You could hear all that?"

"Not what you were saying so much as the rise and fall of your voice. So did you?"

"I wouldn't say I yelled. I strongly sold my case."

"Democrat or Republican?"

"Democrat or Republican what?"

"Did you talk to her like she was a Democrat or a Republican?"

"Oh. Democrat."

"Promise?"

"Donna, I cross my heart." He swore, illustrating with one of the glasses

"Careful, you'll get wine on your tie."

" On which by the way your mother complimented me or more accurately you."

"What was your case?" Donna asked cautiously "That you were trying to sell?"

"That" said Josh heading for the kitchen "Is between me and your mom."

"I hate you, you know that right?" she called after him

"Quite clear on that" his laughter drifted back to her

10:36 p.m. CST

"Law of Gravity." Donna said again that night. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching Josh trying to crack his back. "You should write for Hallmark."

"Let it go, Donna." He twisted uncomfortably.

"Still hurting?"

He shot her a sideways glance

"I tried to stop it. I begged Pete."

"Its okay. In some demented way it was fun. My dad would have enjoyed it." He tried a new position. "Your brother-in-law was in fine form tonight."

"Poor Rob."

"I actually kind of felt sorry for your sister."

"Well you can plan on her being in fine form tomorrow. She won't want anyone to think it's affected her. You handled it very nicely though."

"The guy was just getting in a few punches before conceding the match. I could afford to be generous."

"Well, all the same, you won the hearts and minds of the people."

"That's cause I'm a pro." He sat down on his nest of blankets and groaned

"Josh take the bed."

"We've covered this, no pun intended"

"You'll never get a decent sleep on the floor. You're too bruised up."

"Donna at this point I could probably sleep sitting up. And look if I'm still tired, I can always stretch out tomorrow and have a nap."

"The thing is, they might make us go shopping."

"Shopping? On the day after Thanksgiving?"

"First day of the Christmas sales."

"Uh-huh. Donna, no-one in their right mind goes shopping tomorrow."

"You played football against an NFL all-star and you're questioning our sanity?"

"Is this another family tradition?"

"Well unlike Snowbowl, there's some latitude. But they all like you so much, I think they're going to want you to go along."

"It's going to be a war-zone out there"

"Consider us the Moss family Rangers, well-schooled in urban warfare and blitzkrieg shopping

Josh shook his head in defeat

"Take the bed, Josh."

"Much as the mall scares me, much more, may I add, than Snowbowl; the other arguments remain the same. I am a gentleman-"

She snorted.

"-And I am not kicking a lady out of bed"

"Oh for pity's sake, Lord Fauntleroy, we'll share the bed"

"Donna."

"It's a big bed Josh, there's plenty of room. We're both essentially dressed. It's not-"

"I know, you're not seducing me. You're doing it out of pity. I got that. Look, I told your mother I was sleeping on the floor."

"Why?"

"Cause she asked. I'm not the first by the way."

"Well if she already asked, she won't ask again. So come on."

He had to admit a mattress sounded very inviting.

"Suit yourself, Joshua." Donna reached for the light.

Josh sat in the dark for a minute then with great effort lifted himself off the floor and crawled into the empty side of the bed.

"Better?" asked Donna as he sighed in relief

"Uh-huh."

Nov. 30th

2:54pm CST

"I think I've reached a new understanding of salmon." Josh sighed as his shoulder was knocked again by the oncoming flow of bargain hunters.

Donna flashed an apologetic smile.

They had reached a crossroad within the mall and while Roz and Jo argued as to which direction they should head, Josh recalled his phone call to Leo that morning

> "Just checking in," he'd explained after they'd exchanged pleasantries.
> 
> "All quiet. Knock on wood," Leo told him and Josh could hear the rap of knuckles on oak.
> 
> "You sure? Nothing of imminent importance? No national security crisis requiring me to jump on a plane?" There was a touch of desperation to his voice
> 
> "Nope."
> 
> "Okay. How about this, would the President be willing to order a bombing run for me? "
> 
> "What would you like bombed?"
> 
> "The largest mall in Wisconsin."
> 
> "I see."
> 
> "I have sinned Leo, I am aware of that, but I kind of thought I wouldn't have to ante �up until I was actually dead."
> 
> "Think how much better the after-life is going to be." Leo reassured him
> 
> "Is that a no on the bombers? "
> 
> "Donna might get hurt and the President and I are both very fond of her."
> 
> "Thanks a bunch."
> 
> "How's it going, other than shopping?"
> 
> "Dandy. Did you know Donna's brother is the Pete Moss who helps coach the Bears? Who used to play for the 49'ers?"
> 
> "Yeah didn't you?"
> 
> "I somehow never made the connection. Well Pete and I played a little football, along with the other guys."
> 
> "That sounds pretty good."
> 
> "Leo, we played full contact and Pete was on the other side."
> 
> It took Josh a minute to realize that the strange noise on the line wasn't interference, it was Leo laughing so hard he could barely breathe.
> 
> "And here I thought Sam was going to win the award for the worst Thanksgiving but you're right up there in the running" Leo took a deep breath "Listen Josh, just think of it all as putting yourself in touch with the voting public."
> 
> "Well right now I'm close enough to catch something and very much looking forward to my protective bubble that is the American Bureaucracy."
> 
> "Give Donna my love, I'll see you Monday."

There was, Josh had concluded, simply no escape and so like a lamb to slaughter he had climbed into Pete's truck and allowed himself to be transported to the seventh level of hell. Of course there were parts he was enjoying, even if he wasn't about to publicly admit it. He enjoyed watching the kids with Santa Claus: Mike and Tony double teaming the poor man, Dylan's careful explanations accompanied by descriptive hand gestures and Chloe's wide eyed suspicions. He'd also achieved some revenge over Pete and Rick by beating them on the electric race-car track Toys 'R' Us had set up. It was a moral victory, understood by men, even if the women had all regarded them with particularly pitying expressions.

By the end of the day, Josh was forced to admit it hadn't been quite as bad as he had been expecting. There was however something, he had found a little disconcerting, and that was Joanne's sudden attentiveness. If Donna was on his right, Jo was always on his left. When they went to Brooks Brothers to replace a shirt and tie that had been ruined a few weeks earlier ( CJ had turned too suddenly whilst holding a clipboard and nearly broken his nose), it had been Joanne who held up the ties to see which colour brought out his eyes. At the food court, it was Jo who had pointed out the mustard on the corner of his mouth and had wiped it away with the ball of her thumb before he had a chance to move. That evening when the younger generation was left with their grandparents and the adults had headed out to a movie, Joanne had slipped an arm through his as they'd all waited in line. It took some cunning choreography on the part of Betsy and Stacy to ensure that he ended up next to Donna, even if it meant he was sandwiched between the youngest and eldest sisters. He guessed it was, as Donna had suggested previously, Joanne's way of disguising the pain she felt over Rob. Nevertheless he wished she would find a new focal point. As for Donna herself, if she noticed her sibling's behaviour she made no comment, she was however slightly quieter that night as they retired to their room.

"Everything okay?" Josh asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Sure why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You seem-"

"I seem what?" Her temper sparked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. In general."

She nodded, her composure restored "I'm a bit worn out," she confessed "I'm out of practice with the day-after consumer marathon."

"Not for amateurs," he agreed "but you have to admit I showed a certain prowess with the race cars."

"Josh you're clinging to straws."

"I disagree"

"You think the fact that you can hold a little trigger thing down better than my brothers somehow cancels out your performance at football."

"One, with regards to the football, I scored a touchdown against an NFL all-star. That's the part of the story I intend to tell Sam, Toby, Charlie and CJ and most importantly the President. If I find out Carol, Ginger. Bonnie, Kathy, Nancy or Margaret have heard anything different, you and I will have words"

"Words? What type of words Josh? SAT words?"

"Strong words. Two, its not simply holding down a trigger. Racing requires a precise understanding of the balance of physics, of speed versus centrifugal force, of-"

"Yeah Josh, you're a regular Richard Petty"

"I sense that you're mocking me"

"Gee whatever gave you that idea?"

He laughed, relieved that whatever Jo had been attempting, it hadn't had any lasting impact on Donna.

"So where did you put the spare bedding?" he asked her

"You couldn't have been cold last night, you stole half the blankets"

"I did not!" He stopped, refusing to be drawn in, "I wasn't cold, but I think I'm going to be if I sleep on the bare floor."

"Why do you want to sleep on the floor?" Donna looked vaguely hurt

"I don't specifically, I thought... I'll sleep where-ever you want me to."

"Sleep where-ever you want" she returned

Josh had the feeling that they were having a fight but he wasn't sure exactly what it was about.

Then he heard her mutter "Go sleep with Jo for all I care" under her breath.

"I like the tie you picked out" he commented trying to change tack "It'll look great with my charcoal suit."

"That's what I said." She was fluffing pillows and not looking at him "I'm not sure what you're going to wear the green one with, even if it does bring out your eyes."

"Actually I was going to give it to Sam."

"Why?"

"Cause it doesn't go with a thing he owns, and he'll wear it anyway because it was a present."

She looked up at him, half-smiling

"Donna, I bought it to be polite."

"No other reason?"

"No."

"Okay"

"Okay. So if I promise not to steal the covers tonight, can I have the right side of the bed again?"

She tossed a pillow at his head

"I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Snowbowl 6

Disclaimers in PT1

SNOWBOWL cont.

By the Bondi Gargoyle

"Okay. So if I promise not to steal the covers tonight, can I have the right side of the bed again?"

She tossed a pillow at his head

"I'll take that as a yes."

December 1st

12:17 CST

They were sitting around in the living room when it started.

"When are you two planning the wedding for?" Betsy asked

Josh and Dona shot each other a look. "I don't know that we've really set a date." Josh offered up.

"I think May is a nice month." Roz said

"You think they're going to get a wedding organized in six months" scoffed Jo. "We planned yours for, actually no that was Betsy, you got married rather quickly as I recall. Now why was that?"

"I wasn't pregnant." Roz hissed, embarrassed.

"No, but what amazes me, is that you thought you were."

"Well maybe six months is a little ambitious " Betsy interjected trying to keep the peace "But if they aimed for August, we'd be able to pull it off"

"Oh sure we could have it at the Democratic Convention." Josh joked

"Well that's a good point. Where are you going to have it?" David put down his paper and joined in. "Here?"

"I was going to suggest you have it in Chicago." Pete said "There's this great boat on Lake Michigan. Remember Grace and Gary's wedding, Stac?"

"Hang on Pete" Rick jumped in "I don't know about a boat given all the kids. One of them is bound to get sick."

"You mean you are."

Josh was sitting on the footstool of Donna's armchair, and, as the verbal volleyball match continued, he turned around and looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"I'm thinking we could leave and no-one would notice."

"Do you want to take a walk?" she suggested

"I could be convinced," he agreed.

Donna rose from her chair. Josh was about to join her when Joanne, still in the middle of closing arguments on why the wedding colors could not be yellow and lilac, sat down behind Josh on the footstool. She leaned an arm on his closest shoulder, as she talked. With Joanne draped against him, there was no way he could stand up without her falling over. Josh shot Donna an apologetic glance

Sighing, Donna gestured for him to stay put and wandered into the kitchen. She stared at the contents of refrigerator and several cupboards but found nothing grabbed her interest. Finally she picked up a stack of mail that was piled on the kitchen counter. At the bottom was a copy of Time Magazine and she began to leaf through it. She stopped at an article reviewing an exhibit that was on loan from Russia to the Smithsonian. The President and his staff had attended the opening. She remembered Toby and Sam bickering over the speech for three days before, and at least three hours after the President had delivered it. Turning the pages she stopped at a picture of her and Josh. They were standing with the Russian ambassador laughing about something. A joke about vodka and American beer as she recalled. Taking the magazine with her, she walked back into the living room.

"Did you know I'm in Time Magazine, this week?" she announced over the din. They stopped and looked at her "See. That's Josh, that's me and that's the Russian ambassador, who is actually very amusing for a foreign diplomat. Did you know that? Most of them, well maybe it's the cultural differences, but if we smile at their jokes, we're usually just being polite. But not with the Russian ambassador, no sir, she's a card."

Donna glanced around at them "Did any of you manage to notice that I'm not in the least bit interested in the conversation you're having? Its supposed to be my wedding and I don't give a damn about what colors are used or when it is or where it is.

"Now this art exhibit I can talk about at great length. Mostly because I had to research it and write a summary on the full collection, so that Josh sounded like he knew what he was talking about if anyone asked."

"Its true." Josh admitted

"Boy and I thought Rick had Roz under his thumb" Joanne smirked "But Josh you're really the master."

"Okay to get briefly off topic, Joanne, stop flirting with Josh."

"Excuse me?"

"Two days ago, you and Rob were screaming at each other so loudly the whole house could hear you and now you're making a play for Josh? We all know you're the smartest and the prettiest-mostly, because you never let anyone forget it- and I'm sure you could successfully seduce him if you tried hard enough but perhaps you could have the common decency not to do it in front of me."

"I don't notice Josh complaining." Joanne remarked

"Maybe he's too polite. Or heck, maybe he wants you. I don't know, or care but don't do it in front of me."

"Okay, hang on a-"

"Stay out of it, Josh!" Donna snapped

"Donna that's no way to talk " rebuked her father

"Dad, it's none of his business"

David frowned. "I'd say it is his business, since you're marrying him.

Donna took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. "No I'm not"

"Sis," Pete jumped in "Look Jo's a trouble maker, we all know that but there's no need to call off the wedding. Anyone can tell he's crazy about you. We can all tell that just by looking at him"

"Then you're getting ripped off by your ophthalmologist." She held up the photo "He's not my fianc"e. He's my boss."

"He told us you work together " Betsy nodded "There's nothing wrong with an office romance."

"Except we're not having one. I don't have a fianc"e. I'm not getting married. I barely make to a second date these days. I don't have time. Working in the White House isn't like nine to five, its more like six to three and I mean those both to be a.m. How come you never phone and ask me about that? You all ask if I'm dating but no one calls and asks about work. Betsy you teach fifth grade social studies and Mom oversees an entire school full of kids. The President gets letters from schools all over the country. How come you two never call to ask me about some sort of project? And Dad, Rick, when the banking bill was passed, did you ever think I might have some thoughts on it? 'Cause you know I worked double over time for three and a half months while we were trying to get the votes. Mom, I know you have opinions about school vouchers, how come you never talk them over with me? You all think this is some phase I 'm going through, just because I didn't know at age ten what I wanted to be for the rest of my life. Poor Donna, so confused; poor Donna taken in by big bad Mark; poor Donna so lost. Well you know what? I'm in Time Magazine."

"I don't understand," Roz whispered to Betsy "If she's not marrying Josh. Why is he here?"

It was for Donna, the final straw. "I give up" she declared before turning to her sister-in-law. "He's here out of pity." She tossed the magazine on the coffee table and ran upstairs.

"Maybe I should..." Betsy rose to follow.

Josh shook his head "Give her a few minutes" he suggested

"I don't think you get to express an opinion" Rick snarled

"Why not?" argued Stacy "He knows her better than we do"

Pete picked up the magazine. "Stac, remind me to grab a copy of this on the way home. Dylan should have a picture of his aunt with the Russian ambassador."

"She's just being overly dramatic." Joanne sighed

"And that would be your job wouldn't it?" returned Roz, her jaw lifted as though daring Joanne to reply.

For the first time, in anyone's memory, Jo backed down; "Whole family's going mad. I'm going for a walk. Coming Josh?"

Josh stared in disbelief. "You missed the last few minutes didn't you."

"I heard enough to establish you're not marrying my sister. So come for a walk."

Josh shook his head "No thank you."

"Your loss."

Berti watched Joanne leave before patting Josh's shoulder. "Well, the kids must be getting hungry. I think I'll start on lunch. Anyone up to giving me a hand?"

"I will " Roz got up

"Me too. " Betsy also rose "Mom, I think it might be worth doing some sort of White House thing."

Berti nodded "We should ask Donna when the President's next coming to Wisconsin..." she began as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think I'll go check on Donna." Josh announced, getting up.

"Actually you and I are going to have a little talk." David corrected.

"Yessir."

David rose and pointed him toward the front door

As they headed outside, Josh heard Rick say, "And as for the banking bill, I don't know why she'd want to take credit for that."

Once outside, David seemed in no great hurry to speak. As Josh stood shivering despite his overcoat, the older man calmly extracted his pipe from his pocket and proceeded to fill and light it. He took a long draw and exhaled. The sweet smell of tobacco made Josh smile, despite his misgivings, remembering his own father's pipe. Finally David spoke.

" Josh, I don't like people who mess with my family."

"That was never my intention, Sir"

" What was your intention?"

"To help Donna, to pay her back for all the things she's done for me. She felt she needed to present a fianc"e. I turned out to be the most suitable candidate"

David nodded and puffed in silence for a few more minutes

"My wife tells me you think we're woefully out of touch with our youngest daughter."

"Gott im Himmel, just strike me dead" Josh pleaded under his breath

"Though apparently, so does our youngest daughter. Did you put her up to that?"

"No Sir, she deserves the credit for that all by herself"

"But you think it's to her credit."

Josh squared his shoulders "I do."

"Well so do I. I was very worried about her, after the trouble with Mark. I wanted her to move home. I can see now, that would have been a mistake. She's flourished in Washington. Don't tell the others this, but I'd have to say looking at all of them, I'm most proud of Donna."

"Can I tell her that?"

"No, but I think I will. She took the path less traveled, that girl and now she's having drinks with the Russian ambassador. Don't think I'm not going bore the pants off the Rotary club with that one." David smiled at Josh "Are you really a Packers fan?"

"Giants."

"Pity. Tell me something, Josh, why aren't you marrying my daughter?"

"I'm...I'm not sure I understand the question."

"You're quite obviously in love with her, why go through this whole charade. When she told you she needed a fianc"e why didn't you just ask her to marry you?"

Josh stared at David. It took him three tries to actually start an answer

"Mr. Moss, I'm not in love with her. I mean. I care about her, deeply but in a brotherly way."

"Uh-huh" David grunted, not buying a word of it.

"She's not in love with me either"

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, Sir, the biggest impediment to our wedded bliss, is that neither of us in love with the other"

"Uh-huh"

"With the greatest possible respect, could you stop saying that."

"But if you could get past that, what did you call it, impediment. You'd marry her."

"It's a pretty big impediment." Josh argued

"No Josh, the fact that the two of you are either lying to yourselves, lying to each other or some combination thereof; that's the big impediment. If you'd get past that, you'd find the rest falls away pretty quickly."

"She works for me. I'm her boss. There are rules about these things." Josh surrendered one front, and tried a lateral attack

"Oh it's hardly 'Watergate'" David retorted "Joshua, those people in there, my children's spouses. With every one of them, I knew the first time I met them, it was a match. Even Rob, the way he and Jo used to be. You are Donna's match. Ever read Plato?"

"Not Plato's definition of love. Please I beg of you," Josh groaned "My mother brings it up every three months like clockwork."

David smiled around his pipe. "Who's she talking about?"

"I think I'll plead the Fifth Amendment."

"I'm hardly a grand jury."

"Sir, you make a grand jury look like a day trip to Coney Island." Josh kicked at the snow bank beside the driveway before he continued "David, I really like your family and I'm going to miss having Pete re-arrange my spine next year, but I'm not the guy."

"Uh-huh"

" And much as I'm enjoying this chat, I suspect we're both going to freeze to death before I convince you of the truth, and I would like to make sure Donna's okay."

David shrugged "Go ahead. Personally I think you just contradicted yourself but by all means go in. Wait, one more thing."

"Sir?"

> > "If you're not in love with Donna, why on earth did you agree to play football? "

"Because I'm stupid"

Josh leaned on the doorframe of Donna's room.

"Whatcha doing Donnatella?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing."

"Where are we going to go? I mean its Thanksgiving. There probably isn't a hotel room in the lower forty-eight."

"I thought we could fly back to D.C."

"See previous note on hotel rooms with regards to flights"

"Can't you wave your magic White House I.D. and get one."

Josh walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her suitcase.

"I suppose so."

"But?"

"Well for a start, when Leo finds out, and trust me somehow he will, he's not going to be thrilled with me flashing my White House credentials."

Donna dropped the sweater she was folding and sank down beside him. "No he's not."

"But I think you should stay regardless. I know your family is driving you crazy. I know I'm probably driving you crazy, at this point. But you just told them something you've been wanting to say for years. Don't you at least want to stick around to see if they listened?"

"Why would they start now?"

"I don't know. 'Cause you're in Time Magazine?"

He smiled at her leaning over to get a look at her eyes "Your call, stay or go? I've faced Leo's wrath before I'll face it again."

"Stay"

"Good "

"My family really likes you." She told him " I think they were looking forward to you being an annual guest."

"Yeah well." Josh shrugged uncomfortable with his own reactions "Are you going to come back down?"

"In a bit."

"You want me to stay?"

"Would it be alright if I just take a little time alone to think."

"Sure. When you do come down, go talk to your dad"

"Why?"

"Just go talk to him."

"I'm not sure I like all these cloistered meetings you keep having with my parents. What did you tell him?"

"That we weren't getting married, about twenty times, not that he listened. But I did get a preview of some things he really wants to say to you. Now I'm going to go lose at 'Go �fish'"

"Look out for Chloe. She's a card shark."

He made it as far as the door before he turned around. "I want you know, whatever else does or doesn't get said. I'm proud of you."

"What, for telling my family to get off my back?"

"For all of it. Since day one."

They smiled at each other

"Thanks Josh. And you're not driving me any more crazy the you usually do"

As he walked downstairs he tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not


	7. Snowbowl 7

Disclaimers in PT1

SNOWBOWL cont

By the Bondi Gargoyle

"Thanks Josh. And you're not driving me any more crazy the you usually do"

As he walked downstairs he tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not

Dec 2nd

2:56 am CST

She woke with his name on her lips, breathing heavily from a particularly vivid and erotic dream.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked aloud " I never dream about him."

For the most part, this was because she wouldn't let herself. Somehow she had programmed her subconscious to wake her up the minute Josh entered the scene. Only this time her mental alarm clock had been a little late. The dream flashed behind her eyes, okay a lot late. Her first impulse was gratitude that he was no longer sleeping in her room. She was in no way ready to explain why she was calling to him in her sleep. After a moment however, she almost missed him. She fought valiantly against the urge to go downstairs and check on him but, in the end, surrendered and went anyway.

Despite Dylan, Tony and Mike's desire to have "Unca Josh" join them on the rec. room camp bunks, Berti had decreed that Josh would have the living room sofa.

"Definitely a step up from the floor." Berti pointed out

"I don't know " he had replied looking over the top of his coffee mug at Donna "I was kind of starting to like it."

He had fallen asleep with the light on, a file open on his chest, one foot protruding from under his quilts. Donna knew her mother sometimes found her father this way. Once when she was about ten and had come downstairs for a glass of milk, she had sat hidden on the steps and watched the process. Even years later, she vividly recalled her mother carefully removing the glasses from her father's face; tiding up the papers; unfolding the blanket from the back of the couch and laying it over him.

Watching Josh sleep, she felt a pang in her chest. This man, this man who counseled the President of the United States had taken four days out of an impenetrable schedule to try and help her. And what had he received in return? He'd been turned into a human snowman by her brothers; grilled by her parents; dragged out shopping on the worst day of the year, and subjected to Joanne's imitation of a clinging vine.

She reached for the file, "Coffee every morning for a month. I promise."

"Please don't" he whispered, making her jump. "Its only going to scare the living daylights out of me every day when I come in and think I've been fired."

"Speaking of scaring the living daylights, Josh, I thought you were asleep." She scolded him

"Nope just resting my eyes." He sat up, gathering his papers. "What time is it?"

She glanced at the mantle clock.

"Three am."

"I guess I should get some sleep. How come you're up?"

Unwilling put voice to the thoughts that had roused her, she simply asked: "Want me to get the light?"

"Thanks."

She was at the stairs before she heard his voice

"Donna, come and sit with me for a while"

"Do you want me to turn the lamp back on?"

"Not really."

She left it off

He made room on the couch and she sat beside him.

"Your father told me he thinks I am in love with you" he began almost conversationally "Actually in truth, he claims you and I in love with each other."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. Dad is a banker not a marriage guidance counselor"

Her ring caught the glow from the streetlight and she stared at on her hand.

" I should give you this back"

"No. You keep it"

"It's too expensive, send it back"

"To my mom?"

"What?"

"I didn't lie to your sister"

"It's not from the Met"

"It is, but I didn't buy it."

"I don't understand"

"When my grandmother was a young woman she had one very similar. Her family were wealthy Viennese and it had been a present for her coming of age. She was in America, on a holiday with a widowed aunt, when the Nazis took the rest of their family. She used her jewelry, including the ring, to bribe a State Department official for the visas that allowed them to stay.

A couple of years ago, my grandmother noticed it in the gift store, whilst on her monthly pilgrimage to the Met. My mother bought her the ring as an eighty-fifth birthday present. When my grandmother died last year, my mother gave it to me. Told me to consider it an heirloom and that I should give it to someone I love"

"Then you should definitely have it back" Donna started to pull the ring from her finger

"I don't want it back," Josh said pointedly. "I've done exactly as my mother instructed."

Donna stared at him.

" I realized today I would have never given you that ring if I intended for you to take it off after these four days were over"

"What are you saying Josh?"

"That your father is right. Or at least half right"

Donna was quiet for a long while before she said "I don't want to stop working with you. I know that sounds like a stupid response to what you just said but..."

"First of all, it's not stupid. I understand. And given that when I'm left unattended, I end up helping Sam set fire to the decorations, I don't want you going anywhere either. But if we can find a way to keep working together, how would you feel about making this thing between us less platonic, more-?

"Josh do you love me the way you loved Joey Lucas or Mandy?"

"Lets not talk about the incredible lack of judgment that was my relationship with Mandy, okay? She gets filed with Mark. Deal?"

"Sure. And Joey?"

"Joey. Yeah, that was fun while it lasted but it wouldn't have worked out in the long run"

"Why not?"

"Well for a start my job is in Washington and hers is in California and neither of us was about to give that up."

"Isn't she going to run for Congress next year?"

"Oh me and a Congresswoman, can you imagine it? Talk about bringing your work home. I think I might have some problems remembering that she worked for the people of California and not for me and the President."

Donna remained silent, her legs drawn up to her chest, her brow creased in concentration.

"Regardless" Josh concluded "Joey and I would have ended up the same place Mandy and I did."

"Which is where?"

"At a point where who's right and who's right more often becomes overwhelmingly more important than actually being together. And I'm not talking about arguments, I'm talking about who's right in terms of how many votes a bill is likely to pass or fail by, that sort of competitive idiocy"

"And I'm not smart enough for you to worry about it? Is that it?"

"No that's not it. When you're right and I'm wrong I find it kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"Kind of sexy."

"Really?"

" Yeah." He smiled "There's another reason why Joey and I wouldn't have worked"

"Go on."

"I was already in love with you."

"You didn't act like it."

"Well hey, you kept encouraging me to go after her."

"I wanted you to be happy."

"Donna-"

"I don't mean that to sound like a gothic heroine. For a start you're easier to work with when you're happy. And given our situation I didn't think anything was likely to happen between us. I like Joey, better her than some of the others you've picked"

" I'm going to ignore that last statement."

"Suit yourself I'm just saying that for a supposedly smart guy-"

"Donna do you want to hear this?"

"I don't know," she admitted

They sat in silence for a minute then she said "Keep talking."

"Well I was attracted to Joey but despite that fact, certain other things just kept getting harder to ignore."

"What things."

"Last Christmas, when I was starting to fall apart." He paused looking at his palm in the half-light, tracing the slight scar with his thumb "It was you who kind of kept track of all the pieces"

"I did? How?"

"Just by being you. By talking to Leo; by taking my arm and dragging me to the hospital, brooking no argument. It all just clicked. I realized I didn't just like you and care about you, I was head over heels in love with you"

"Okay so how come you got together with Joey after that?"

"Because previous to that, us, our thing, it was there and it was different from say Sam and Kathy or Toby and Ginger but it still seemed to fit into nice safe guidelines. Even after the shooting, it still came under the sweeping category of friends."

"And after Christmas, it-"

"Scared the hell out of me and I ran in the other direction. But it wasn't any use. I need you around too much to be able to run very far. I'm like the old joke about the kid who tried to run away from home but couldn't cross the street without his mom."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Remember when I first volunteered for this and you said I would have to spend four days pretending to be in love with you?"

Donna nodded

"Well all the things I've been feeling, its as though I've been stuffing them into a box, that's been taped down with a big label saying 'Don't open 'til Leo McGarry says so.' Except I had to open the box this weekend and now I have neither the know-how nor the inclination to put the lid back on. Donna I love you. I love you very much but beyond that I admire you, I respect you, I desire you, I am amused by you, I am comforted by your presence, I rely on you and I like you. Just to name a few of the more cogent points.

Donna rested her elbow on her knees and put her chin in her hand. "Hmm"

" 'Hmm'? I tell you all that. I bare my soul and I get 'hmm'?"

"Uh-huh."

Cautiously he brought a hand forward and stroked the hair off her face. "Of course I've never given you the remarkably romantic, Dorothy Parker."

"People in glass houses, Mr. Alpine skiing."

Josh laughed out loud.

"Ssh! You'll have half the house down here."

"We could go back to the attic."

"Okay" she agreed softly

"Really?" Josh did a poor job of hiding his amazement

She took his hand "Really."

Josh followed her as they tiptoed up the stairs but when faced with the bed, her bed, he stopped

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor."

"Oh are we going to start that again?"

"I'm approaching it from a slightly different angle this time."

"Which would be what?"

"Knowing what your brother is capable of, and may I say he currently seems to like me, I'm not looking forward to what he'll do when he finds out I've taken advantage of his sister."

"What decade do you exist in? You are not taking advantage, this is completely consensual."

"Donna we are surrounded by a small legion of your family. Its not that I don't want to" he let his eyes roam meaningfully from her eyes to her feet and back "I just don't want to do it like this. I've been seventeen once already, I don't really need to re-live the experience."

"Josh get into bed."

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Josh. Get. Into. Bed."

She was standing with her hands on her hips and Josh had to laugh

"What?" she demanded

"I can't believe I'm having this argument."

Donna sighed, pulled back the covers and got in. She looked up at him. "Will you please just get into bed, I am not for the umpteenth time trying to seduce you."

"Why not? " Josh frowned

"Because we're surrounded by a legion of my family, for one thing."

"Oh." He got into bed. "So this is...what?"

"I like to listen to you breathe" Donna mumbled

"Say that again."

"I like to listen to you breathe, okay?" she repeated louder. "The last couple of nights when I woke up, I could hear you breathing. And if I could hear you breathe, I knew you were safe. I'm sorry I know its silly but there you are."

"Come here" Josh put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "That's the least silly thing I've heard all day

"So can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah."

"Josh" Donna whispered in the darkness

"Yup"

"I love you too."

"I know," he said confidently

"You're really insufferable sometimes."

"I know that too"

"Just checking


	8. Snowbowl 8

Disclaimers in PT1

SNOWBOWL cont.

By the Bondi Gargoyle

"I love you too."

"I know," he said confidently

"You're really insufferable sometimes."

"I know that too"

"Just checking

09:16 am CST

"Josh was up early this morning." Stacy commented as Donna wandered into the kitchen the next morning and started fixing a bowl of cereal.

"Josh? Josh is still asleep. I think he's finally run out of steam."

"But I was up at six with the little monster" Stacy protested "and he was already up."

"You saw him at six this morning?" Donna questioned her sister-in-law doubtfully.

"No just the couch but..." Stacy stopped "He didn't sleep on the couch did he?"

"No he didn't" Donna confirmed, her face a mask.

"You go, Girlfriend!"

"Morning." Berti came in "Josh in the shower?"

"Attention, Everyone! Josh is not Rob; he did not run away in the middle of the night. I've never seen you all so concerned with one grown man's whereabouts. He's still asleep"

"Well he must have just gotten up" Berti argued "cause the couch is empty"

Donna and Stacy exchanged a glance, of which Berti caught the tail end.

"What do you know?" she whirled on Stacy, her teaspoon a poised weapon.

"I know nuzzing, I see nuzzing I hear nuzzing I know nuzzing"

"Thank you very much Colonel Klink"

"Sergeant Schultz actually but why quibble over rank" Stacy smiled

"Donna?"

"I'm with her, " she pointed at Stacy "But I can't do the voice as well"

"Morning." Josh stumbled groggily into the kitchen. He'd pulled on a pair of jeans for the trip but was still barefoot, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Hey Beautiful," he mumbled, kissing Donna's cheek, before finding himself a coffee mug.

Turning back around he realized he was the subject of scrutiny from the three women. Donna was looking at him fondly but Stacy and Berti had rather obvious questions in their eyes.

"So Joshua," Berti began dryly "How was the couch?"

"It's a nice couch."

"So you slept well?"

"Uh-huh."

He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So when did you-?"

"Okay, leave him alone" Donna came to his rescue, putting an arm around his waist. "He slept in my room."

"I see " Berti went back to making a cup of tea

"Is that a good 'I see' or a bad 'I see'?" whispered Josh

"I can't tell, It s not like I have a lot of previous experience with this sort of thing." Donna whispered back

"Well" said Josh out loud "You gals probably want to...chat so I'm gonna go talk to someone about a thing." He paused "When I say that at work it sounds more important."

"Keep telling yourself that" Donna called to his back.

He stopped walking but then decided being out of Berti's line of vision was more important than having the last word and continued out the door.

"So " Berti turned back around "Does this mean the wedding's back on?"

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know" Donna stopped, sorted her thoughts and tried again. "I don't want the whole family going into committee over yellow taffeta and boats on Lake Michigan. Something is happening between Josh and I but right now its mine and its special and I'd like to keep it that way"

Berti smiled discreetly

"Is it all right if we're happy for you?"

"That really depends on why you're happy. If its because you're already mentally figuring out where the next grandchildren can sleep; and because my big brother now thinks he's passed on the torch of who gets to look after me, the answer is no, you don't"

"How about, "Stacy ventured "if we're happy because Josh obviously cares a lot about you and we think you deserve someone like that in your life."

"Yeah that's okay"

"And is it okay to be happy," Berti joined in "because I'm your mother and even if you think I don't listen, I've heard in your voice over the last four years how you feel about one Josh Lyman and I'm glad it seems to be working out?" Donna looked at her mom sighed and nodded.

"Good" Berti and Stacy hugged her "And I think, dear, that lilac's a better color on you than yellow."

"You know you have yet to kiss me properly" Donna declared an hour and a half later

Josh had jogged upstairs to grab their bags.

"You do realize if we miss this flight, I'm going to have to do that whole White House I.D. thing that we already agreed was a bad idea"

"I'm asking for one kiss, not the whole Kamasutra"

"Donna!"

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes you are"

"I am not. Come on we still have to say goodbye to all fifteen members of your family.

" So about my kiss." Donna persisted, arms crossed

"Well okay if you insist." He grinned, putting the luggage down

She crossed to him and slipped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her torso pulling her closer.

"You ready?" he asked

"Born ready."

"Cause I don't want you to miss it."

"Joshua if its that quick. I'm breaking up with you here and now."

"Okay, okay." He leaned in. "This feels weird"

"Don't start Josh."

"Joke." He chuckled and then as though it flowed from his laughter he pressed his lips to hers. At first the kiss was tentative, gentle, testing but as it continued it grew in intensity and tenderness so that by the time he lifted his head they were no longer holding each other so much as holding each other up.

"Not bad." Donna nodded approvingly "Of course there's some room for improvement."

"Hey I was the fifth grade kissing champ of the University Hill Elementary school."

"I bet you were." Donna teased

He leaned his forehead against hers

"This makes it all worth it," he confided

"All of it?"

"The football, the shopping. If living through it meant in the end I got to kiss you, I'd do it again in a heartbeat"

"You're going have to go through it again next year,"

"Don't care." He kissed her again "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Guys I hate to break up whatever it is you're doing up there" Pete's voice echoed from the second floor "But you know, airplane. "

It took a good quarter of an hour to get out of the house. Everyone wanted to offer, a hug, a handshake a word of congratulations. Primary plans for Christmas were being established, despite Donna protests that there was no concievable way she and Josh would be able to leave Washington. This led to Roz's suggestion that the family come to them.The thought of having all of her relations in Washington simultaneoulsy seemed ,to Donna, a good enough reason to call out the National Guard but she knew it was futile to argue. Instead she began silent and earnest prayers for a blizzard to encompass the airspace around Milwaukee. She figured if it started Monday and lasted to the third of January she should be safe. Finally they made their way out onto the driveway

"You'll be back next year? Right?" Berti kissed Josh, before whispering something to Donna.

"Well there is the election" Josh pointed out

"Which is over by Thanksgiving isn't it?" remarked David

"All things being equal yes" the younger man admitted " but I thought maybe we might treat ourselves to a trip to Maui."

"For Thanksgiving?" asked Pete as Stacy said "Oh please take us with you."

"Look at it this way Josh," said David "Wisconsin is between DC and Hawaii."

"Alright we'll try. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Josh gets to be on Pete's team for Snowbowl." Donna surmised

"Bingo."

"I can live with that, Buddy," Pete pounded Josh's back.

"Did Joanne give you her phone number?" demanded Donna as they climbed into Pete's truck.

"Yes."

"Give it to me."

Josh passed the card back over his shoulder and Donna promptly shredded it.

"I was going to throw it away, Donna, just not in front of her."

"Oh well lets send a message," she replied smugly.

"What did Mom whisper to you?" Pete asked his sister, the house and their family receding into the distance.

"She said she's proud of me."

"Damn straight we are." Pete declared "And don't you ever forget it"

"Damn straight." echoed Dylan.

Washington DC

7:33pm EST

"So." Josh set Donna's bag on the floor of her entranceway "Here we are. That was quite a weekend. "

"Quite." She shrugged off her coat and tossed it onto the coat rack

"I feel like I've been on a sixteen city whistle stop tour," admitted Josh

"All without leaving beautiful suburban Wisconsin." Donna agreed.

"Quite a weekend" he repeated

"Josh"

"Yeah?'

"Are you going to take your coat off?" She had begun to make a pot coffee and paused two cups in hand, unsure whether both were needed

"What oh yeah, sure."

He dropped his bag, which was still over his shoulder and managed, after a short struggle, to get out of his coat.

"I guess I should check my messages. Can I use the phone?"

Donna pointed at the phone and nodded, feeling slightly concerned. Normally Josh just picked it up as casually as if it were his own. She watched as he keyed in his password then listened to the messages, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. She turned back to the coffee as he began to laugh.

"What was that?" she asked as she heard him hang up.

" Sam, relating his dinner in great detail." He chuckled. "I saved it so you can listen yourself. I'm not sure I can do justice to it."

"Do I get a preview?"

Josh leaned against the counter next to her, their shoulders just touching. She had to switch hands but found working left handed preferable to breaking the contact. Simple a touch as it was, it was sending small frissons throughout her entire system.

"Well you know Sam is accident prone?"

"Yes."

"I think he was trying very hard to not do anything like spill wine or gravy on Leo."

"Good plan"

"I think it would have been a better one" assessed Josh "If he had put the same effort into Mallory."

Donna glanced over to look Josh in the eye "He didn't?"

"Listen to the message. To his credit he's completely candid in the description of his own doom."

"Poor Sam."

"You date the boss's daughter, you tempt the fates"

She turned to fully face him and rested her hands on his shoulder "What about when you date the boss?"

His arms encircled her waist "Leo's not my type."

"You know what I-"

"Tomorrow, Donna, we still have approximately four and a half hours left of this weekend. Let's deal with it tomorrow."

"So what did you want to do with your remaining four and a half hours?" She hadn't intended it to be a suggestive comment but Josh seemed suddenly over come with shyness. He stepped back from her and as he leaned around to pick up his cup, he seemed to be trying not to make physical contact.

"I mean are you hungry? Or do you want to watch the news? Or...?" Donna tried to recover the moment

Josh took a long slow gulp of coffee.

"Maybe I should leave you to �"

"Doyouwanttostaythenight?" Donna rattled off, interrupting him.

Josh mentally broke up the individual syllables.

"Do you want me to?" he asked hopefully

She looked him straight in the eye and concentrated on not letting her voice waver as she said: "Yes"

His eyes lit up with warmth "I'd like t...I have to check something," Josh said suddenly turning back to his bag and digging through it.

"You have a clean suit at the office, if that's what's worrying you"

"Nope."

Donna crossed over to him.

"Give me a sec here." He held up one hand, the other in the depths of his luggage, a man on a mission.

She crouched down next to him, bit her lip for a beat, then said: "Josh if you're looking for what I think you're looking for, there's a box in the medicine cabinet."

He pulled his arm free and met her eyes "Why?"

"Cause I'm a millenium gal and cause the law of averages dictates that one of these days I have to get lucky."

"Oh you're going to get lucky alright " he laughed pulling her to him, her momentum pushing them both back to the floor.

"With the fifth grade kissing champion of University Hill Elementary?"

"Forget elementary school" he growled "Lady I'm going to show you what I learned at Yale."


	9. Snowbowl 9

Disclaimers in PT 1

SNOWBOWL cont

By the Bondi Gargoyle

"Forget elementary school" he growled "Lady I'm going to show you what I learned at Yale."

Dec 3rd

11:18 am EST

"Leo?"

"Josh. How're the football injuries?"

"Healing. Look Leo I've got this thing."

"Here we go again. What sort of thing?"

Josh crossed his arms protectively "An 'I want to marry my assistant' sort of thing."

"I thought this engagement was supposed to be four days long"

"Change of plans."

"Uh-huh" Leo sat down on his office couch "You'd better have a seat."

"I was afraid of that" Josh muttered

"What if I were to tell you if you choose to pursue this, Donna's going to have to resign?"

"No."

"Josh"

"No. You know damn well its all going to fall apart without Donna."

"By 'all ' you mean you."

"Yeah basically."

"Son, you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Leo, you didn't make me resign over the my meltdown last year and the President didn't let you resign when Lillienfield was head hunting. Why should Donna have to resign because she's-"

"Misguided enough to fall in love with you" Leo finished dryly "I mean I presume, you wouldn't be throwing yourself upon my mercy if this weren't a two way street."

"What makes you think I 'm throwing myself on your mercy?"

"Aren't you?"

"You're going to make me grovel for this." Josh glared at him

"It'll help curry my favour"

"Then will you please help me find a solution?" Josh begged with sincerity

Leo sat back and studied his junior. The fact was, regardless of what he had said to the President, he'd considered this conversation as inevitable. In truth, Leo had no appetite for splitting them up. Apart for his fondness for them both, he wasn't sure any of the other assistants would put up with Josh, let alone steer him as subtly as Donna did. Nor was Leo about to risk putting Donna with someone who couldn't get past her idiosyncrasies to see her inner strength and talent.

Josh shifted a little uncomfortably under Leo's scrutiny and tried not to let his imagination revisit the previous night.

"How much has happened already?"

"Leo."

"I'm not the National Enquirer Josh, I'm not about to publicize your private life but you know how the game is played. You either talk to me, now, or we forget it."

"We've kissed."

"Where?"

"On the lips."

"You're going to play dumb? Is that your strategy?"

"We were standing, fully clothed, in her old room in her parents house. Also we slept together, literally, for a couple of nights. I was wearing boxers and a T-shirt; she was wearing her brother's old sweats. Okay, is that what you were looking for?"

"And?"

"And nothing. We slept."

"Who knows?"

"You, me, Donna and her family."

"How extensive was this family gathering; cousins, aunts, uncles?"

"Brothers, sisters, spouses."

"Any danger points?"

" Maybe the older sister and her soon to be ex-husband. One sister-in-law is a sportswriter from the Chicago Trib. but she's given us her word she'll keep the secret"

Leo sat back in his chair and contemplated the situation. "Get through the re-election campaign," he said finally.

"What do you mean 'get through'?"

"I mean you wait 'til after the election to have any kind of physical relationship."

"You're saying we can't have sex again for almost a year?"

"I'm saying you can't have sex with Donna 'til this administration is in its second term." And then Leo caught it "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Leo."

" Josh what do you mean 'again'."

"Last night and that's all I'm saying on the subject"

"Believe me" Leo held up his hand "On that topic that's all I'm asking."

"On that topic?"

"Josh do you want to work for Jed Bartlet for another five years?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what it takes."

The problem was Josh knew exactly what Leo was telling him and if it had been anyone else he would have said the same thing. He tried one last tack

"You do realize I'm in love with Donna right? I'm not talking about a fling. This isn't like Sam and the call-girl thing"

"Unfortunately Josh, in the eyes of some, its going to be pretty close"

"Hey!"

"I think you know me well enough to know I am not casting aspersions on Donna's character. But when some tight-assed Senator with an axe to grind starts shouting about taxpayers' money and hotel rooms I want you to have an iron clad, shiny clean record.

Take it from this angle. Donna's good at her job right, you haven't kept her on the payroll for the last four years out of pent-up sexual desire have you?"

"Okay I'm leaving " Josh got up

"No you're not. You're going to sit back down and talk this out with me"

Josh looked at the door and sat back down.

"Do you want someone pointing fingers at Donna and saying she slept her way to the West Wing."

"Of course not."

"You are perceived as a man of great power and influence." Leo said calmly "Of course they don't know you like we do" he added

Josh managed a rueful smile

"Leo, doesn't our record together speak for itself. We've worked together all this time without being involved."

"And to me that's enough but it shouldn't be me you're worried about"

"Who should I be worried about?"

"You should be worried about the election. You should be worried about the press, you should be worried about the Republicans, you should be worried about anyone you've had to reprimand since you started this job"

"They're not going to go away after the election. We live with the wolves at the door every day. I take it we're both assuming the President will win, so how is any of this going to change come the second term."

"From how it is right now, today? It won't. But from how it'll be in the middle of an election, well that's a whole different story. Come on Josh, think, not with your heart but with that great big brain we pay you for. If the wolf is at the gate right now, in the middle of the election, they'll be in your living room. Today, you and Donna, its not even news to the Post, and even in Peoria, its barely a column inch in the middle section. In the midst of the election, it's an expose on improprieties in the Bartlet White House. Never mind that you're both adults, in a relationship with each other, there's a Congressional investigation into sexual harassment, and then suddenly, because someone who has access to your personnel file had a crush on you and now feels snubbed, your episode of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is front page news."

"All of that could still happen"

"True enough. And with regards to the last part what I said last Christmas, holds true. Your job is safe. But if it all hits at once, and we're trying to protect the President, to put a good man back in office, then what?"

"Then I'd resign."

"And I don't want to lose you. I need you here. The President needs you here. And you need Donna here." Leo paused "If heaven forbid it happens, we'll deal with it and don't doubt for a minute that I will go to bat for you with every resource available. But Josh, why hand them the match in the first place?"

Josh got up and paced a small trail in front of the coffee table Leo watched him sympathetically

"I understand what I'm asking of you but I'm not banishing her to the Outer Hebrides. Talk to her, laugh with her, enjoy her company, take care of her, let her take care of you. You just can't sleep with her."

"What about kissing, hugging, hand holding?"

"Not on government property, not in public and not anywhere you plan to be for more than five minutes."

"You've eliminated most of the known world."

"Really? Which part did I miss?"

"So theoretically, if I were to, for example, give her a lift home. I could see her up to her apartment and kiss her good night, inside, as long as I was back at my car in five minutes so that the theoretical reporter who is theoretically following me around Washington, wouldn't suspect anything amiss or untoward."

"That's fine."

"Okay." Josh said more to himself than Leo. "I can probably manage to have sex in under five minutes." He glanced at his watch as if calculating

"I don't doubt it, Son but man to man it's not a great way to sell your talent." Leo regarded him with great amusement

Josh blushed and glared simultaneously "Point taken."

"A year Josh, priests give it up for life."

"Which is yet another reason why I'm Jewish."

"Oh and you can tell her you love her, same rules as above but you put it in writing and the next thing you sign will be your resignation."

"There are going to be trips, Leo. Especially with the re-election, we're going to be all over the country."

"What are you asking for?"

"I'm not asking for anything. But you know previously, well we've been in and out of each other's hotel rooms, going over paperwork, making calls, eating. I guess I'm asking if you expect me to start second guessing my every contact with her?"

"If you play by my rules, no. Josh if you were to be hauled before a Senate subcommittee, I want you to be able answer the questions without there being a danger of putting yourself in contempt. Take for example the trip to Houston last month. I, Senator Montgomery, might ask you if you shared a hotel room with your assistant"

"No. We always have our own rooms." Josh fell easily into the mock question and answer style they often used to in prep.

"But Miss Moss did spend a great deal of time in your room. In fact we have several room service receipts showing meals for two people delivered to your room. Or are you just a growing boy, Mr. Lyman?"

"Well Senator, we used my room as an office. We were there working at several different times during the day and evening."

"Did you sleep in your own room?"

"Is he allowed to ask me that question?"

"Josh the public want to make sure their taxes aren't paying for your romantic getaways. I believe the Senator asked you a question"

"Yes Senator."

"Did Miss Moss? "

"No Senator. She slept in her own room, she also changed her clothes in her own room, and if she showered which I presume she did at some point over the thirty hours, it was in her own room. That's why she has her own room."

"And they wouldn't find any evidence to the contrary because there isn't any, and there won't be, will there?"

"Are you still Montgomery or can I go back to calling you Leo?"

"It's a lousy deal Josh but it's the best I can offer."

"Okay you win" Josh turned to the door then stopped "Leo there is one more thing. I gave her my grandmother's ring. I'd really like her to be able to wear it. It would mean a lot to me "

"On her right hand." Leo conceded " And when you feel ready I think we should tell the staff, keep you two lower on the gossip radar."

"Okay, but where do I send the requisition to have a cold shower installed in my office."

"The White House is a publicly owned building I think to perform alterations you have to get Congressional approval " Leo teased him

"One of these days, McGarry"

"Yeah yeah. Oh before you go," Leo crossed to Josh and pulled him into a hug "Congratulations!"

"So you're alright with this?" Josh looked a little confused as the older man stepped back.

"Me, Leo? Not the Chief of Staff?"

"Yeah."

"I couldn't be happier."

A slow smile spread across Josh's face

"Thanks. We won't let you down"

"I know. I trust you Josh; you wouldn't be here if I didn't. And just a warning, the President is going to take credit for the idea."

"For McGarry's rules of modern courtship?"

"No that's mine alone. No in the years to come, he's going to tell all who will listen how he brought you and Donna together"

"I see."

"Humour him., he's the President"

1:07pm EST

"Donna!" Josh bellowed from his chair

"Some things never change" she muttered "Yes Josh?"

"Come in, shut the door."

She complied. "You talked to Leo?"

"Yup. Let me ask you something. Did you enjoy last night?"

"Did I enjoy...? You mean... us?" She colored.

"Yeah, us."

"It wasn't a bad way to kill a Sunday evening given that Masterpiece Theatre was a repeat."

"Toby'll be pleased to hear you support Public Television. And I'm pleased you liked it, for many reasons but the most pertinent being it'll have to last you a year."

"Excuse me?"

Josh laid out the terms and reasonings behind Leo's deal

"Am I allowed to date other people while you're chained to Leo's desk?"

"Oh you're hilarious."

"I think it's a valid question. I'm a woman in her peak sexual years."

"For the love of all things holy please don't continue with that thought."

"So my dating?"

"Yeah Donna, you can date the Trans Sec"

"Too late, he's started dating Margaret."

"I somehow think its better if I pretend you never told me that." Josh said trying to fight the mental image that had forced its way into his brain. "So Leo's deal?"

"I can live with it." Donna said gently "In fact, Josh as busy as its going to get with the election it... well this way no-one will get their feelings hurt if we aren't putting enough energy into the relationship. And in the meantime I know how you feel." She held up her right hand.

Josh stared at her. "You didn't just switch hands did you " he stated rather than asked

"No I put it on my right hand this morning. I wanted to wear it and it's easier to explain this way."

"You didn't see Leo this morning by any chance did you?"

"As he was coming in."

"Did he ask you about it?"

"He said 'nice ring' and I said 'thank you' "

"He knew." Josh realized, laughing "He 's been figuring this out all morning."

"Josh, I think he knew before that. As he was walking away he said 'Its about time'"

Josh shook his head "Typical."

"Speaking of time..." she took a small flat box from her blazer and put it on the desk "An engagement present"

He opened it carefully and took out the watch that lay inside. It was a Swiss-made chronograph. Its dials were gold, like the band, against a midnight blue face.

"Donna, it's beautiful." Josh declared, touched. He looked up at her before proceeding cautiously "But you can't afford-"

She shook her head "I didn't buy it. It was Dad's. He gave it to me before we left yesterday. He thought I might want to give it to you. Its yet another family tradition."

"Thank you." Josh started to set the watch to the one on his wrist. Donna pointedly held her own forward. Josh's watch was at always at least fifteen minutes out of sync. As he finished an unpleasant thought suddenly hit the Deputy Chief of Staff.

"I can't keep it."

"Josh."

"No believe me Donna I want to, but the annual financial disclosure. How do I explain this?"

"Don't include it"

"I have to."

"Not if it's a loan."

"A loan?"

"A semi �permanent loan. In the vague hope you might be on time for something once during this administration."

"How semi-permanent?"

"Until our daughter meets some guy who means as much to her as you do to her mother."

When questioned later Josh would admit that while Donna regularly put him at a loss for words, never before that moment had she, or anyone else, rendered him entirely speechless.

He sat back in his chair totally silent, the emotion clearly visible on his face. Several times he tried to speak but his vocal chords seemed to be on vacation.

Donna watched at him with loving amusement

"Its okay Josh, you're not allowed to say it on government property anyway."

He nodded.

"I've got work to do." She pointed toward her desk. "So I'll get back to it."

As she reached the door, he regained the power of speech.

"Donna!" he croaked, then swallowed and began again in a close approximation of his normal voice. "Donna."

She paused, her back to him

"Yes Josh."

"You'll still tell me... when I'm about to be... late won't you?"

Donna smiled to herself "Yes Josh" She opened the door "Just because you've got a functioning watch doesn't mean you can tell time."

She disappeared into the bullpen

"Donna!" he hollered after her.

"What Josh?" she re-appeared in the doorway looking more annoyed than she felt

"Can you call Leo? Tell him... tell him I'm ready to give the President due credit at senior staff tomorrow. He'll know what it means."

"Okay. Oh I put Age of Empires back on your computer. Let me know when you conquer Europe."

Josh Lyman sat back in his chair. For a moment he just watched the seconds tick by on his watch. Smiling to himself he turned to his computer. He was reaching for the mouse when Donna re-appeared

"Admiral Fitzwallis is on line five and Senator Jordan wants to see you here at around two."

"About the thing?"

"He was unspecific but that was my sense."

"Can you pull the file on �"

It landed on his desk

"Great and let Sam and Toby know its going down."

"Will do." She pointed at the phone

"Admiral. Sorry to keep you waiting, I've got the report right here."

From the corridor, Leo observed the two members of his staff "Okay Jed" he said smiling to himself. "You can have this one. Lets just not start a trend, " and he headed toward the Oval Office.

 

The End


End file.
